


Red Hot Rancher

by cre8ivsparq



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mild Shae Pressman, Mills and Boon AU, Other, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut, The #MillsandBoonAU WayHaught fic challenge, Waverly G!P, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna Earp freeform, Wynonna is her awesome self, prompt-fest, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8ivsparq/pseuds/cre8ivsparq
Summary: Nicole Haught had a real shit year and it had only become worse as the months kept on. Driving into a town she hadn't been in since she was little wasn't how she would have liked to start out her day, but here she is. Freshly single, parentless and needing to get as far away from the life she had in Seattle as possible brought her to this task today. What awaits for her in the small town of Purgatory with a sassy sheriff and the nicest rancher anyone could ever meet? Will she stay in town for long? Will she sell the family home and continue running away from her pain?Only time will tell and one hot rancher may have other ideas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with another G!P Waverly fic. I love G!P Waverly because I look at the actresses that play the characters and I see a lot of them in their characters. Personally I think KB is way more femme than DPC, so it is very easy for me to write G!P Waverly. 
> 
> This will have Nicole be a bit OOC so if that bothers you I am warning you HERE! She will not be the nicest person. I really don't want to give away to much but please understand this is my fic, and if you came here thinking Nicole is the "Haught Rancher" she most definitely is not. It was too obvious to write the story in that way, which is why I chose the title and to write it so completely opposite to what people would presume.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks to Lucky Wants to Know and Haught to Scot for the fun fic prompt.
> 
> Trigger warning-Breast Cancer mentioned in this chapter

Nicole had been driving on the TransCanada Highway for what seemed to her like days even though it had only been hours. Thankful that her Jaguar F-Type SVR Convertible Coupe could speed past the truckers taking up all the space on the highway and cut the trip as short as possible. Her agitation increasing as she continued to squeeze the life out of her steering wheel leaving callouses on her hands as she did so over the course of the trip. Even though the air in the car was on full blast there was a sheen of sweat on her brow from her own anxiousness as she came both closer to her destination and further away from her life that ended. She was in no rush to go back to her childhood home that she had left 15 years ago, but she wanted, no she _needed,_ to just get this trip over with. This was the last of her parent's loose ends she had to tie up since they both had passed and she wanted it all to be done and over with so she could be done and over with a life she knew she no longer had.

9 months ago

Nicole was in her Mother's bland hospital room holding her hand. She had been here every day for the past month watching her mother deteriorate before her eyes. She hated seeing her in this room, in this bed, attached to these machines, this wasn't her Mother. Not the Mother she knew that was strong and so full of life, a smile that lit up a room and a personality that would steal the show everywhere she went. She loved her mother more than anyone in the world. She wasn't just her Mother she was her best friend, her rock, her hero and now this invisible disease was stealing her away from her and she felt helpless and useless. Hating herself for not being able to help her, so here she sat rubbing her Mother's hands to keep them warm and allow circulation to flow through them as she awaited her last breath here in the Hospice.

Her mother had decided to stop her battle with breast cancer and had asked Nicole to let her go peacefully. She no longer wanted to go through chemo or any of the other treatments. It was too much the first few times and she didn't have it in her to keep going through it again. It broke Nicole to hear her mother say that. To hear the strongest woman she has ever met tell her that her fight was over. Nicole cried for days, not even being able to move as her Father checked her Mother into a Hospice to live out her days peacefully there. Nicole hated that she couldn't fix this, that her Mother stopped fighting, that her Father just let her make the decision. Nicole was a wreck of emotions as she dealt with the process of watching her Mother in Hospice. It as the most agonizing thing she had to experience.

Nicole's fiancee had tried to be there for her as best she could. Shae had been there for Nicole a lot through the years while her mother was sick, but this time something changed in Nicole. Nicole shut down emotionally and pushed Shae away. As much as it pained Shae she couldn't stand by and let herself be treated like shit, she had a life to live and if Nicole didn't want to live hers she wasn't going to be a part of it. She felt terrible leaving Nicole in this state, but she felt like she had been there so much for her in the past that she didn't have it in her to keep being dragged down to the pits of despair with her anymore. She felt that Nicole was being selfish and that she needed to get professional help. Shae was a Doctor after all and could find some of the best therapists in the field for her. Nicole just brushed her off and said if she wanted to go then just leave. Shae just shook her head, packed her bags, gave her the ring back and walked out the door. 

Nicole was wallowing in her own depression after Shae left and her mother died. Her father tried to be there for her as best he could as the months went on and they tried to keep living. Nicole did try to find some normalcy in her life by selling her condo she had shared with Shae and moving in temporarily with her Dad. They needed to sort through everything in the house and sell it as her Father couldn't bare living in the house without her Mother anymore. In time Nicole's relationship with her Father became stronger than ever and they found happiness, a sort of peace from the pain. They enjoyed watching games on TV and sharing beers when she would get back from a hard case at her Law office. It felt good to have a sense of family again. 

One day, 6 months after her Mother's death, Nicole receives a call from the hospital that her Father had collapsed at the grocery store from a heart attack and to come immediately. She was frantic racing there as fast as humanly possible, breaking every street law known to man as she screeched to a halt in front of the emergency entrance. She ran inside screaming at the nurse for a Thomas Haught that had been brought in. The nurse informed her that he was in emergency surgery and that she would have to wait for the Doctor. Nicole parked her car appropriately and began her solemn walk to the waiting room praying to whatever God there was that her Father would be ok. Nine hours later a Doctor came out to speak to Nicole informing her that due to complications from his heart attack that he, unfortunately, did not make it. They tried everything they could to save him but it was too severe. Nicole started screaming NO! over and over as she began to cry uncontrollably falling to the floor on her knees and pulling at her hair. The hospital had to give her a tranquilizer to calm her down putting her into a room until sadly her only emergency contact came to pick her up, her ex Shae. 

Shae picked Nicole up, drove her home, then put her in bed. She asked if she needed anything and she shook her head no. Shae asked if she wanted her to stay and she shook her head no to that too. Shae just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nicole, you can't shut the world out like this. This is hard for anyone to cope with. I love you, Nicole, very much. I want to be here for you but I can't if you're going to shut me out."

"I don't need you Shae. Just go, please. I've already heard this speech before. Thank you for picking me up." Nicole said from the covers without even looking at Shae.

Shae sighed slumping her shoulders down looking at the woman she spent the past 4 years with. "I do love you, Nicole. I'll always be here if you need me."

"Yeah, as long as it's on your terms. Just go Shae." Nicole waved her arm towards the door then grabbed the cover to tighten it around herself. Once she heard the door close she broke down sobbing again until she fell asleep. She never even had the chance to tell her father he loved him. To tell him goodbye. In 6 months time, she lost both of her parents and her fiancee, Nicole's world felt upside down and she has never felt more alone in her life. She was officially an orphan and single and now had the responsibility of taking care of her Father's funeral and her parent's affairs. Nicole was done. She was mentally, physically and emotionally spent. She decided at that moment that she would leave Seattle. She would quit her high-class job at her law firm, sell her parents house and hit the road. There was nothing keeping her there anymore. She was an excellent lawyer and could pass the Bar Exam anywhere and practice in a new city somewhere far away from the painful reminders of everything she lost here. Her heart had already closed up behind a wall of pain. She had to get out of here before she suffocated on misery. 

\-------Present-day------

Nicole finally rode past a 'Welcome to Purgatory' sign letting her know she had finally made it to her destination. She could never really understand how her family came from such a nowheresville town, but here she is. Complaints aside she did have a good childhood here. Typical small-town life one would expect from a place called Purgatory, but nevertheless, she still had a good life here. She had a learning disability when she was little so she had to go to a school outside of town to correct it. Her parents decided to move before she started high school once they received the green light that she could attend normal classes. Nicole didn't mind since she never really connected with the kids in Purgatory, she did play basketball and soccer but she played on town teams due to not being a part of any school system. Nicole was thrilled when she knew she was to be moving to America and play for her school team for once. Leaving here really meant nothing to her. 

Pulling into the driveway of her family home she saw how overgrown all of the vegetation had become, the windows were dirty and the house seemed worn. She hadn't been here since she left and her parents hadn't come since her Mother became sick several years ago. They had neighbors that would air it out for them every few months until they moved away a year ago to move to some sunny destination in the South. She didn't blame them, the winters in Purgatory were enough to freeze your bones and they had retired that year. Walking into the house Nicole instantly smelled must and instantly went about opening all of the windows and doors hoping mold had not set into the structure anywhere. She would have to find a contractor around her to help her look over the house to make sure it was first livable and then second sellable. 

As she went from room to room opening the house and letting light in she started to notice the features of the house brighten. Pictures along the walls from over the years of their lives. Happy times, happier times, when they were a family when they were alive and well. Nicole noticed her Father's chair with his pipe next to the fireplace that he never once smoked out of but insisted on having in his mouth every time he sat in that chair. Her Mother's quilted throw neatly folded on the couch next to his chair since they always sat together. She always admired their love and how they overcame whatever issues they had together. Sure they fought, argued, yelled, cursed, whatever things happen between two individuals that had been together for 30 years, but somehow they always came out of it closer. Nicole sat on the couch and held her Mother's throw to her chest thinking of how happy they were, how in love they were and she started to cry. She cried until exhaustion from the drive finally took over and she fell asleep on the couch.

Nicole felt a strange feeling on her body. She realized she was being shaken, "Hey Red, wake up. This isn't the Motel 6. Wake up."

"Wh-What." Nicole woke with blood-shot, tear-stained eyes to look up to see a brunette female sheriff looking over her with a..a..a donut in her mouth? And was that powdered sugar on her nose? "Who, um, who are you? Why are you here?" Nicole croaked out, as her throat had gone dry from crying."

"Well see there Red, that's the question of the hour now ain't it. Seeing as I've never seen you around here before, and you seem a hell of a lot younger than the woman who owns this place. So unless you're her and she found some kind of fountain of youth, you best be explaining who you are. I'm the sheriff in this town, which makes this MY town. I know everyone and everything that goes on. So like I said. Who are YOU." Nicole just looked at the woman perplexed as she finished her rant and stuffed the donut back in her mouth. She couldn't really believe this woman who seemed young for a sheriff, even knew she was here. Was the town so quiet that she was the only car on the road coming in and she had nothing better to do than bother her? Nicole's irritation started to creep in as the woman was crass and trespassing in her home. Sheriff or not she needed a warrant to enter her property, she should know, she's a fucking lawyer.

"My name is Nicole Haught and I own this property." She stood walking over to the sheriff who kept eating her donut. This for some reason irritated Nicole even more. "You have no right to enter these premises without a warrant, I should know because I'm a lawyer." Nicole pushed her finger into the Sheriff's chest with a stern look on her face as she popped the last part of the donut in her mouth.

Smirking she pushed Nicole's hand off her chest, "So you're the kid huh. Hmph. Well, I'd say an unidentified person arriving on private property leaving all the doors and windows open is just cause for me to enter without a warrant. Miss Lawyer." Wynonna spat back at Nicole.

Nicole stepped back in astonishment at the crassness of this woman. "You could have simply run my plates to know I was the child of the owner's of this house, but since they have both passed I am now the owner as it was left to me in the will. Now you know who I am and you can kindly leave." Nicole was seething at this stage.

Wynonna quirked her head to the side and took off her hat. She looked down to the floor before she looked back to Nicole with a softness in her eyes. "I'm real sorry to hear that. They were the kindest people to my sister and I. We've known your parents for a very long time and they've always held a special place in our hearts. Can I ask what happened to them? We haven't seen them in awhile. I know your mother was sick, we did write her often as we could."

"Write her? It is 2019. Why didn't you just call or visit?"

Wynonna just shrugged. "It just wasn't how we were. Hard to explain I suppose."

"Yes, I would suppose so since I have never heard of you before Miss....Earp."Nicole looked at Wynonna's badge displayed prominently on her uniform.

"No, I don't suppose you would have either. We aren't the type to be talked about. Not in the good sense anyway. Your Mother was an angel though, never had a bad word to say. Your Father was the best man to my sister too. At a time she really needed it. Also, sweetheart, it's not like they talked about you much anyway either."

"Excuse me." Nicole was taken back by this admission. "When did you meet my parents? How long have you known them?" 

"Hmmmm well, I guess I was 14 and my sister was 9."

"And how old are you know?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never ask a lady that." Wynonna joked. "I'm 30. Why?"

"But that...that's not possible. I'm 28. I was 12 when you met my parents? I was still here. Why would they keep you from me? Why didn't they introduce us? This doesn't make any sense."

"Listen Red, our lives were complicated back then. We weren't much for hanging out with kids. Not that kids hung out with us anyway. It's a long story, but your parents were very kind to us, so I'll return the favor. If you need anything just let me know. My name's Wynonna. Wynonna Earp." She stuck her hand out for Nicole to shake which she did hesitantly. She was still trying t process why her parents would have kept two children a secret from her all this time. She thought she knew everything about them, and this seemed to be huge to her. Not that Wynonna is her type of person to hang around with, but maybe they could have been friends as children. Trying to process all of the muddled thoughts in her head she did remember the one important thing she needed help with.

"Wynonna do you know of a contractor? I need someone to look over the structure of the house. It's been sitting here for a while and I want to make sure it's safe for me to live in and clean up."

Wynonna smirked again, "Seems you're in luck Red, my sister's as handy as they come. She's the rancher around these parts, so she has to fix basically everything on the farm herself. I'll send her by your way to help you out. I know that she'd be more than happy to." She snorted out a laugh that confused Nicole as to what was so funny.

"Uhhh ok, well that sounds good. Do you know of a place I can stay while I wait for everything to be cleared up?"

"As a matter of fact I do, there's a local pub in town called Shorty's. My Aunt owns it and she has a small apartment she rents out...mainly for the drunks so they don't drive, but I'll call her up and let her know the Haught kid is on her way over and she'll let you stay there free of charge until Waves deems it safe for you to stay here again."

"Oh no, I can pay..."

Wynonna held her hand up and then put her hat back on, resting her hand on top of her huge gun she had in her holster."Think nothing of it. The Haught's were like kin to us, so I guess you're alright. Even though you're some snooty ass lawyer that thinks she's above people, but what the hell. I've dealt with worse."

Nicole's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Excuse me! How dare you."

Wynonna didn't flinch and just started to walk out the door. "I suggest you start moving there Red before you piss me off and I rescind the invite. Get your hoity-toity ass moving. I have shit to do ya know."

Nicole was steaming she was so angry, but she knew she had zero options since she didn't know anything about this town. She let out a growl and went to grab her purse before closing the doors and getting in her car to follow Wynonna into town. "I don't know who the hell this bitch thinks she is but I will get to the bottom of this, so help me. Stupid, backwater hick, think you're so damn smart. I'll smack that smug smirk right off your face." Nicole gripped the steering wheel hard as she followed Wynonna in town thinking of all the ways she could get even with the aggravating Sheriff. She knew she was helping her, but she couldn't help shake the feeling that she was actually helping her parents and could give a shit about her, which is why she enjoyed insulting her every second she could. 

They pulled into a saloon-like bar that reminded her of the old west. When she walked in she was surprised to see how large the place was and well kept. There was a salt and pepper haired woman behind the bar wiping down the mahogany as they walked up to greet her. Wynonna leaned against the bar sticking her boot up on the foot pole at the bottom, a tumbler of whiskey appeared in front of her as the women acknowledged one another. 

"Hey Gus, this here's the Haught kid, Red I texted you about."

"Its Nicole" Nicole said under her breath as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in a huff as Wynonna continued.

Wynonna took a swig, "It's cool she stays upstairs till Waves fixes shit for her at her house right?"

Gus turned and eyed Nicole up and down not saying a word. Nicole instantly felt uncomfortable and dropped her arms from her chest, feeling like she was 12 again and she was meeting her Principal. "Nice to meet you, Miss...."

"Names Gus. Don't Miss me girlie. Definitely, don't ma'am me or you're out on your ass. Got it? The Haught's were good people to me and my kin, but I don't know you. Don't cause any trouble and don't break anything and I suppose we'll be just fine."

Nicole just stood there stock-still. _What in God's name was wrong with these people,_ she thought _. What the hell kind of town is this? Is this why my parents moved?_

"I think you broke her Gus." Wynonna chuckled as she downed her whiskey in one gulp throwing the tumbler on the counter.

"Shut up Wynonna. We good kid?" Gus stuck out her hand to shake and Nicole took it and shook her head yes. "Good, apartments upstairs. It ain't much, but what the hell do you expect from a place above a bar? Its got a bed, walls and a roof over your head. Anyway, we serve food here to if you get hungry and need something to eat. If you don't want to swim through a sea of drunks there's a side door. Here's the keys." Gus handed the keys over.

"Any questions?" Nicole shook her head no. "Good. Now what ya drinking? First one's on me? Don't refuse either cause that'll just piss me off even more than I usually am. What'll it be?"

Nicole finally found her voice, "Uh a martini, please. Gin martini." Wynonna started to laugh so hard she fell over. Gus just stared at Nicole for a moment before she went behind the bar poured a brown liquid in a glass and put it in front of Nicole.

"There, it's a Purgatory martini. Enjoy." Gus slapped the bar rag on her shoulder and walked away towards the back as Wynonna continued to cackle and Nicole looked at the brown liquid with disgust. 

Just then the bar doors opened and a small figure walked in shaded by the light pouring behind them. "What's so damn funny 'Nonna? Who are you harassing now?"

"Oh my God Waves! You're never going to believe this." Wynonna continued to cackle as she got up and grabbed on to Nicole's shoulder still laughing her ass off. "This one asked Gus for a martini." Wynonna pointed to Nicole before she bent over laughing her ass off again as the person finally came into Nicole's view. 

She had her hair up in a bun but she could tell it was long when it was down, hidden underneath a black stetson. Her body was sun-kissed from working outside a lot she gathered. She had on a tank top that looked dusty but showed off everything this woman had to offer and my God there was a lot. Her arms were lean yet strong with prominent muscles, her shirt dipped low enough for her to see how glorious her chest was. She followed a line of sweat that ran down from her ear down her long neck to the middle of her cleavage as Nicole found herself to be very thirsty all of a sudden. The woman's jeans were skin tight bringing together a gorgeous figure of someone that was incredibly strong underneath and fuck if she wasn't thinking about being underneath her. She had a huge belt buckle on the sat on top of...of...is that... _JESUS CHRIST IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS._ Nicole grabbed the tumbler of whiskey and downed it in one shot knowing she had never drunk a whiskey in her life. She regretted it immediately as it burned her throat like hellfire making her cough terribly. Waverly came up to Nicole and gently put her hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?" Nicole looked up into soft concerned green eyes that took her breath away. She couldn't talk or even breath as she looked into Waverly's eyes, her soul, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, that seemed to be carrying a very large package.

"Earth to Red you in there?" Nicole internally rolled her eyes as she realized how much Wynonna grated on her every nerve. 

"Um yeah, I'm fine. Uh...hi..I'm Nicole." She smiled her biggest dimpled smile she could knowing it was her weapon against the ladies. Although everything about this woman seemed to be a weapon, fuck was she gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Waverly, and that as you may have guessed is my annoying sister." Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and Nicole instantly felt the energy spark between them. Waverly gave Nicole a wink that made Nicole blush and she looked down at her feet before she looked back up through her eyelashes at here. 

They were both staring at each other before finally, "Ahem..if you two are done eye-fucking I have shit to do. Waves she needs your help. There now you've met and I've done what I said I would. Have a great night." Wynonna walked off leaving the two of them in the bar alone.

Waverly shook her head as she watched her sister leave. "She does have her moments ya know. She is a great sister."

"I guess," Nicole said as she let out a sigh thanking the world that Wynonna left.

"So you need my help?" Waverly quirked her head as she continued to take in Nicole which made the redhead fidget more and the heat tinge her cheeks again.

"Uh, yeah, if you could. My parent's house has been locked up for so long I just want to make sure it's safe for me to live in. No mold anywhere. Pipes running smooth. Things of that nature." Nicole gave a shy smile as she kept glancing down at Waverly's bulge in her pants that she just couldn't tear her eyes from. 

Waverly smirked as she put both her hands on her hips spreading her legs a tad further apart giving Nicole the view she seemed to want. Nicole realized she was caught and she turned her head quickly as she was most likely as red as her hair now. 

"Sure, I can come by tomorrow afternoon around 5 if that's alright with you? I have things to do at the ranch first, but after that, I'm all yours." Waverly smirked again and Nicole started to wonder if both Earp sisters were aggravating. Waverly knew she was hot and was trying to entice Nicole. Well, she was going to have none of that. She was better than some roll in the hay with a smug ranch hand. She was Nicole fucking Haught, Esquire for fuck's sake, no, these Earp girl's think they are going to get the best of her they have another thing coming. 

"5 sounds just fine. Don't be late. I have better things to do than wait around for the help." With that Nicole went upstairs into the apartment Gus let her stay in. Waverly stood there in shock until she heard the door slam breaking her out of her stooper. 

"What the hell?" Waverly took her hat off and ran her hand over her hair. "My, my Miss Haught. You sure are something." Waverly smiled as she looked up at the apartment thinking of the woman up there that had the most beautiful smile and soft expressive eyes. She was a heart stealer that was for sure. She could also tell that she was in a lot of pain. She wasn't sure what made her do a 180 because she was sure the attraction was mutual, but she also didn't want to press anything. She had to be grieving terribly and Waverly wanted to be there for her any way she could just like her parents had done for her all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are digging it so far. How's everyone's Expo hangover?
> 
> You know....Waverly came into WE guns blazing. I've always seen her as a very strong character. Her only crux was Champ so as far as my headcanon is concerned that asshole never existed in her world. The Earps have enough BS in their life without that dipshit. I seriously dislike Champ and will constantly state that. 
> 
> Anyhow...on to more thirsty Nicole. ;)

Nicole jolted awake, breathing hard and covered in sweat, she looked around the unfamiliar space lit by the moonlight from the small window in the room. She blinked a few times trying to take in her surroundings to remember where she was as her nightmare started to subside from her mind. This is a familiar feeling for her since it happened every night since her father has passed. It was always the same, her mother reaching out for her, asking for her help and Nicole is so close but she can't reach. Her fingertips brushing against her mothers but it's too late. She falls down a cliff and then she's gone. Nicole screams and cries trying to look down the ravine, but there's nothing there, it's just blackness. Then she hears her parent's voices above her asking why she didn't help them more. Her father asking why she didn't tell him she loved him, didn't she care for them, questions that make her feel like she can't breathe. She starts to choke on nothing and as she suffocates, the last visions of her mother dying flash in front of her face so does the doctor that told her her father was gone. That everything she loved is lost. She can no longer breath at this point and this is where she always wakes up feeling like she's choking, her heart racing, covered in sweat and riddled with guilt. 

She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face to calm her nerves. She was so tired of feeling like this. Tired of being tired. Tired of being alone in her guilt and sadness. She missed her parents deeply, but she was starting to miss her sanity even more. She picked up the bottle of Valium her doctor had given her and popped a couple of pills in her mouth before looking in the mirror at her self. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look at yourself. You're a fucking mess." Nicole sighed heavily before letting her head fall down while she held on tightly to the sides of the sink. She stayed like that for some time waiting for the pills to take their effect before she went back to bed to try and get some sleep.

When Nicole finally woke she felt a lot better than she had in a while. She had to admit, for a tiny apartment the bed was incredibly comfortable. The pills did the job, as she slept without interruption. She stretched her lithe body, popping her joints and stretching out her muscles feeling great. She padded her way over to the bathroom picking her phone up along the way to start her morning routine. She glanced down at her phone to see what the weather was like when she noticed it was after 2 in the afternoon.

"Oh my God, what in the hell! How did I sleep so late? Ugh, those stupid pills." Nicole internally chastised herself as she began to frantically move around the room getting ready as quickly as possible. She had wanted to get a lot of things done before Waverly came over at 5 pm, but it seems that the idea was thwarted. By the time she was finished getting ready it was 3:30 in the afternoon, Nicole went downstairs to eat since she was starving and didn't have time to go look around town. Gus was behind the bar serving the locals when she went up to greet her.

"Ah, I see you've decided to join the living today," Gus said with a smirk as she slid a beer to a patron down the bar a ways before coming over to her. "What'll it be? We drinking our pain away or you hungry? You do look a bit peckish, you taking care of yourself girlie?" Gus eyed Nicole up and down noticing that she seemed worn down. She hadn't seen the redhead since she was a child, but she could tell that grief was consuming her.

"I am hungry, thank you...Gus." It felt strange to Nicole to be so informal with someone she did not know, but the woman still made her feel as though she was in the principal's office. "I seemed to of overslept and I need to rush to the house to see Waverly, so whatever is quickest should be fine."

Gus smiled brightly at this admission, "Oh I'm sure our Waverly would wait for you any day, Nicole. Don't you worry. Take your time and eat proper. Here's our menu." Gus handed the menu over to Nicole. "Before you tell me what you want, I just want to give you a heads up, if you say salad I'm giving you a rack of ribs, so don't push me. Now find something decent to put in ya and I'll be back in a minute."

Nicole just shook her head at the woman. She was also grateful for the warning as she was going to say Ceaser salad. She perused over the menu barely taking it in as she kept thinking about both Gus and Wynonna making odd comments about Waverly and her. _What's the deal with that? Is Waverly some player or something? God, does her Aunt condone that behavior?_ Nicole scoffed as she continued to read the menu deciding on a chicken salad sandwich with chips. _Well, this Waverly is not playing me that's for sure. No way. Even if she is the hottest thing on two legs, and I haven't had sex in a year. Why would I want to be having sex with her? Having her thick cock inside me, sliding in and out filling me up as I've never felt before in my life.  Fucking me as I've only dreamed until I scream her name..._

"Earth to Nicole! Are you alright? I've been asking what you want for a few minutes now." Gus stared at her with a suspicious face as she grabbed her hand for attention.

"Huh? Uh..." Nicole went bright red as she pulled her hand away. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "The chicken salad wrap with chips looks great and a Diet Coke, please. Gus continued to eye her up and down noticing the shift in the redhead's demeanor.

"Mhm. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope, not at all. Haha. Why would I need to say anything? I'm fine. Just fine. Ahem." Nicole crossed her legs, squeezing them tight, trying to quell her desire and the slickness that formed there in the few minutes she spent thinking about Waverly. "Ugh, get it together Haught." She said under her breath as Gus had already walked away to put in her order.

\--------------

Nicole paced around her parent's house waiting for Waverly to arrive. She hated admitting to herself that she was nervous to see the brunette again, but she was. She wasn't going to try and lie that she wasn't just stunning in appearance, but incredibly sexy as well. She knew she had to keep her cool around her, but damn did she just _HAVE_ to look like _THAT_. _No one should be able to walk around looking that incredible. Then there's that sweet smile and those eyes...fuck her eyes draw me in like a moth to a flame. What is it about her?_ Nicole shook her head from those thoughts. She knew she couldn't fall for Waverly's flirtations and needed to stay strong. She would not be used and thrown away like trash. She had a job to do here, to get through, and then move on with her life. There's nothing for her here, but memories she didn't want to have to keep reliving. Nicole went to the mantle of the fireplace and picked up an old family photo looking at how happy her family was so long ago. Nicole was in her soccer uniform and her dad was holding on to her shoulders smiling while her mom held her trophy next to her in one hand and her arm around her dad in the other. She missed those smiles that went straight to their eyes and even had them crinkle a bit, sort of like...

_Ding*- Dong*_

Nicole jumped at the sound of the doorbell she hadn't heard in over a decade. "Well, I guess that still works." She set the picture back down and went to go open the door. When she did she was not ready for what stood before her. Waverly was not in her rancher clothes like yesterday. She had on a black muscle tee that pronounced both her tan and her muscular arms as well as soft light grey sweatpants that outlined every part of the lower half of her body. Specifically, a very thick member she could see was loose due to it being in boxers or boxer briefs, whatever the case, she could see its entire outline. She realized no toy she had ever used before looked like _THAT_ and Nicole found herself very thirsty again.

Waverly cleared her throat to bring Nicole's sight back up to her eye line. "Um....hi there.....So, uh I guess I can start. I figure the attic would be best and then make my way down, checking the pipes on the way to your basement, on your heater and then the electrical. Does that sound good to you?" Waverly brought a toolbelt into view Nicole hadn't seen before and wrapped it around her waist tightening the buckle on her hips before she looked back up to Nicole for an answer.

Nicole couldn't find words at the moment, she knew she was breathing and was thankful for that, she was also aware of how turned on and wet she was. _Of course, she 's wearing a tool belt._ Nicole pulled in her bottom lip and bit it hard shutting her eyes for a brief moment before she took a deep breath, exhaled and spoke. "I don't care what you do just as long as it's done." Nicole rushed out wanting Waverly to leave her view before she did something she knew she would regret, or wouldn't.

Waverly scoffed at this answer," Sure boss. Anything for you boss." Waverly saluted as she walked off towards the stairs, shaking her head at the nerve of the woman, not noticing Nicole checking out her ass as she went up the stairs. When Waverly was out of view Nicole fell back against the door and hit her head against it a few times.

"Fuck me...WHY! Why does she have to be so damn hot? UGH!" Nicole went to the kitchen with slumped shoulders to grab her water to try and quell the never-ending thirst she has every time she sees Waverly Earp.

Sometime later, Nicole was sitting outside on the porch in her mother's rocking chair when Waverly came around the house. Of course, Waverly came around the house with her shirt off, tucked in her sweatpants and her tool belt swung over one of her shoulders. All Nicole could see was abs, abs for days and a very sweaty Waverly strutting towards her with the most gorgeous smile and a smudge on her cheek that was endearing. Nicole was surprised she was even conscious at this stage, this woman was a Goddess and Nicole's resolve to not let her take her right there on the porch was faltering with every step she took. Nicole dug her nails into her thigh and bit her lip till she felt the tinge of copper in her mouth to keep it together as Waverly approached.

"Well, you're lucky." Waverly gave her a mega-watt smile as she leaned on the banister of the porch putting her belt down so Nicole had a full view of Waverly's Adonis body.

"O...Oh...Oh. A-And why is that." Nicole barely croaked out, feeling the heat rise through her body like a freight train, sweat starting to bead at her brow.

"Well, you don't have any mold which is good. It's really good in fact. Foundation is strong and secure. Electrical is good too. Your water heater seems to be doing just fine, but you do have some pipe problems. Nothing too serious, shouldn't take any more than a week. I have to dig in the ground which is a bear, but I'd rather do that and make sure all is well with the septic. Just to be sure too since its the bathroom pipes. The kitchen pipes are fine. I can lay the pipes too, no need for a plumber." Nicole snorted at that last comment. Waverly just raised her eyebrow curiously. "Something funny?"

"Oh, no.....not at all. That's great news I suppose. A week is a lot better than I expected. So what do I owe you for all of this?" Nicole stood up to come near Waverly but certainly kept her distance for her own good.

"Well..." Waverly had a smirk on her face Nicole did not like. "How about you buy me a drink at Shorty's and we can discuss it over dinner? I'm hungry after all this and I'm sure you could do with some food? Drinks are on you, but the dinner is definitely on me. What do you say?" Waverly walked toward Nicole, getting in her personal space. Nicole could feel the heat radiating off of her body as well as her scent. Although she was sweaty from working on the house, she still smelled good, like hay and honey. Nicole couldn't do this, she knew this was a setup and she couldn't trust the Earp no matter what her body kept begging for.

Nicole laughed, "You think I would go out with you? Some ranch hand! Just because your sexy, gorgeous, enticing and have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen does not mean I am going to be played by some floozy. You have another thing coming if you think I'm another notch in your belt Waverly Earp! I don't sleep with the help."

Waverly stood there stunned for a minute before she looked down at the floor of the porch, shaking her head. "You know I've never been complimented so much in between insults before." Waverly looked up with her green eyes shining at Nicole. "For the record, I asked you to dinner to talk about fixing your house and payment. Not to have sex. I will say that I do not like you insinuating that I am a...floozy, I believe you said. That is something I don't take lightly at all. I know you're hurting, Nicole, I loved your parents too, by the way. You may not know that but it doesn't make that any less real for me. They were some of the most important people in my life when I was growing up, and honestly, they changed my life forever. So understand that I will be here for you and I will help you, but I will not let you insult me. I am not your enemy and I have done nothing to you. You have yourself a good night now." Waverly picked up her tool belt and walked off to her truck, not letting Nicole get another word in.

Nicole stood there stunned. She wasn't expecting her to be so calm in her reaction to her, nor the admission about her parents. Waverly confused her beyond belief. She sat in her mother's chair, trying to wrap her head around everything the brunette said, trying to make sense of it all. Leaning back, letting out a long sigh, the one thing she did know was that trying to get the brunette out of her head was easier said than done.

\-------------

Nicole returned to the little apartment above Shorty's a couple of hours later, after driving around town to familiarize herself with where everything was located. A Diner, Pharmacy, Hardware store, a Grocery store that she stopped off to grab some essentials from before heading back in. She was putting the few things she had grabbed away in the kitchenette when she felt a presence behind her, she turned quickly and nearly screamed when she noticed it was Wynonna.

"Wynonna, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me." Wynonna glowered at her as she stalked towards her.

"You listen to me and listen well. You can hate me all you want. You can hate this town for all I care. What you will not do is fuck with my sister." Wynonna had come up to Nicole's face staring her down with her fists balled-up, anger pouring off of her. "My sister is the best person in the world and I will not have her be treated like shit by some elitist, smug bitch that thinks she's above everything here, trust me you're not above her. You aren't the only one here that has been through shit, if you got your head out of your ass, you might see that. You might also see that she is trying to help you out, out of the kindness of her heart, and it's you that's the thirsty ass bitch! Don't think I'm blind, I see the way you look at her." Wynonna was jabbing her finger into Nicole's chest, pushing her against the kitchen sink. "You're the one all over her. You basically need a mop for all that damn drool coming out of your mouth when she's around. Get your shit together and deal with your own feelings for her. Don't blame her for what _YOU_ want! Now you _WILL_ go down there and apologize to her. I will not watch my sister mope over her beer over some asshole redhead that for some ungodly reason she just won't let go of."

"Wh-wh-what? What do you mean, let go of?" Wynonna stepped back and eyed her up and down with a scowl. She shook her head before she looked off out the window before returning her gaze to Nicole.

"Go down and earn my sisters forgiveness and I just _MIGHT_ tell you about the history between us and your parents." Wynonna sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "You better do right by her you understand me, Red? I'm not fucking around when it comes to Waverly. I will protect her at all costs." Nicole nodded her head yes. "Good. Now, go down there and apologize for being the world's biggest cunt. I have a bottle of whiskey and a cowboy waiting for me, so don't make me come out here again, you got me?"

"Yeah, I got you." Nicole stood there shell shocked as Wynonna walked out, slamming the door, making Nicole jump. She stood there trying to get her bearings again as these Earp girls have become a tornado blowing into her life turning everything she thought she knew upside down. She turned around to face the sink, turning it on to splash water on her face, gathering her bearings. She knew she should apologize to Waverly, she was harsh with her, and frankly, she was very attracted to her. It was annoying how much Wynonna was right. She changed into more comfortable clothes and headed downstairs to try and set things right.

One thing she couldn't shake was what Wynonna said. _Why is Waverly holding on to me? Holding on to what? Have we met? I would have known if we met. Did my parents say something about me? Wynonna said they didn't talk about me, but was she lying? Was my mom trying to match us up at some point? Why didn't she? Why have I been in the dark about all of this for all this time?_ All of it frustrated Nicole. She wanted to talk to Waverly about it, but knowing how she left things with the brunette, it was best to tread lightly. First thing's first, apologize.

\-----------

 Nicole went down the steps that lead to the bar hoping it wasn't too busy. She noticed Waverly immediately. She was sitting at the end alone nursing a beer, peeling away the label with her head in her other hand and her shoulders slumped. Nicole instantly felt guilty knowing she was most likely the cause of the brunette's current state. Gathering her resolve, she took the last few steps down trying to quell her nerves and approached the woman.

"Hi." She said softly as she sat down next to her. Waverly didn't move her eyes from her beer, she didn't move at all really. "Um.." Nicole looked away and sighed before turning back to her, this time she had the brunette's full attention and it sent a vibration through to her core. Nicole swallowed hard trying to find her voice and her breath again as Waverly's eyes seemed to bore straight into her heart, she felt vulnerable, open and seen. It both exhilarated her and scared her to death. "I...I um. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. F-for what I said earlier. You know..um, before. At. At the house. I'm not having the easiest time right now. I...I may have taken things out on you and its not fair. I am...you know..I'm grateful for your help. " Nicole could feel her cheeks burning as Waverly sat up and moved closer to her, pushing her beer to the side leaving nothing in between them. Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and squeezed it softly sending shocks of electricity through Nicole's arm.

"It's ok, Nicole. I know you're hurting. I just hope you know that I want to be here for you." Nicole hiccuped a laugh.

"Why are you like this? Why are you so nice to me? I...well I haven't been...I just don't understand?" Nicole looked at Waverly searching for an answer. Waverly smiled with a hmpf, dropping her head as her long locks draping around her face. She looked into Nicole's eyes with her hair now in front of her, Nicole hadn't seen it down like this before and she thought it was beautiful. Just like everything else about her.

"I just can't seem to help but want to be kind to you I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, let go of her hand and grabbed her beer to finish it. "How about we have that dinner then? What do you say?" She stood up, holding her hand out to Nicole for her to take as she nodded her head to one of the booths in the back. "The food here is great, and I can assure you the company is mighty fine too." Waverly winked at Nicole with a sure smile making the redhead blush, yet again. Nicole nodded her head yes and took her hand that although she could feel worked very hard still felt soft to the touch in her own hand.

Walking hand in hand to the booth, Nicole knew the wall around her heart started to crumble and she was helpless to stop it. They sat and chatted for the rest of the evening talking about the house, supplies, Waverly being aloof to payment no matter how much Nicole pressed for a monetary value, Wynonna and her antics, the town and what it has to offer in things to do and the general get to know you questions. Nicole hadn't been so free of grief and worry in a long time, Waverly had that way about her. Waverly could make Nicole laugh and smile as if it was as easy as drinking water. Eventually, dinner was done and Nicole was at her stopping point. Waverly requested to walk Nicole up to her door and Nicole allowed it, as they stood at her door Waverly was the first to speak.

"Thank you for coming down and joining me. I really had a good time tonight." Waverly smiled that never-ending smile that sent Nicole swooning.

"I did too, Waverly. I think it's one of the best nights I've had in a long time." Nicole found herself getting lost in Waverly's eyes again as she moved closer to the brunette grabbing her hand. Waverly looked down at their hands joined.

"I'll see you in the morning, Nicole." Waverly squeezed her hand and walked off suddenly. Nicole was shocked. Why did she leave so abruptly? Did she read everything wrong? Was she still upset by her behavior? Nicole leaned against the door looked down at her hand that still felt the warmth that was Waverly all over it and brought it up to lay it against her heart. Whatever it was, she would see the tiny brunette in the morning and that was enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Beta! Thank the Earper verse for that! Thank you to @SVaughn21 for your help and thank you to @SmugMischeif for helping me find her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy World Pride to all of my NYEarpers out there and to everyone everywhere celebrating pride around the world!! 
> 
> I figured I would spread a little pride and update this on this glorious of Sunday's. Happy Pride everyone!!!
> 
> You're welcome ;) 
> 
> #FightforWynonna

Nicole woke feeling better than she has in a long time, her nightmare leaving her, a smile instead of cold sweats, replaced with thoughts of a beautiful brunette instead. Hopping out of bed with a newfound interest in her day, Nicole went through her routine and went downstairs to grab breakfast. She went to the local cafe in town and decided she was going to grab Waverly a coffee as well. Not knowing what she would like, she grabbed her a vanilla latte with vanilla dipped doughnut. She had no idea why she thought this would be something she would like, but it seemed to be the right choice. She hopped in her car, drove to the house pulling up in time to see Waverly already unpacking gear from her truck.

Nicole got out of her car approaching the brunette with the goodies and a dimpled smile, "I brought you breakfast." Nicole said shyly holding them out for Waverly to take.

Waverly stopped what she was doing to look at Nicole at first confused then with a huge grin, "wow that's very kind of you, Nicole." Waverly came over to take the goods from her, sipping on the coffee and peaking in the bag to see the treat she brought. "Oh wow, vanilla dipped doughnuts are my favorite." Waverly looked up at Nicole with a smile that went all the way to her eyes, leaving her eyes in half moons crinkling at the edges. Nicole was elated in making Waverly happy like this, knowing she hoped to be able to do it more. 

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure, but I just had a guess." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Well, it was a super good guess." Waverly smiled back again, giving the redhead a wink before she put the goods down on the bumper of her truck. "Well, I'm going to start setting up in the back before the sun gets too hot. If you're sticking around, my best friend said we can go over and use her facilities. She's at work, but maybe you can meet her later. Her name is Chrissy and she lives next door."

"Chrissy?" Nicole questioned. "Isn't that the sheriff's daughter?"

"Well, the former sheriff yes." Waverly chuckled.

"Sheriff Nedley, who lived next to my parents?" Nicole was dumbfounded.

"Yep, same one. He retired and moved away, gave Chrissy the house and Wynonna took over his position." Waverly said without noticing Nicole's discomfort.

"How long have you been friends with Chrissy?" Nicole said flatly.

"Since I was little. I mean, I met her when I started coming over here a lot. So I guess when I was 9." Waverly realized how this might sound now that it came out, she went to grab Nicole's hand but the redhead flinched.

"I should go clean the kitchen. I'll have lunch and stuff ready later." Nicole left as quick as she could, even though Waverly called out for her in the background. She didn't want to get angry at Waverly again, but how could she not. It was tearing at her that her parents had kept such a large secret from her. Tears had formed at the edges of her eyes, but she was not going to cry over this today.

Nicole remembered Chrissy from the days of her youth. Unfortunately, Nicole was born with a terrible stutter and dyslexia which made her shy away from ever talking to her next door neighbor. She also had to go to a special school in the city almost two hours out of town. Her parents tried and tried to get her to play with Chrissy when they were little, but Nicole was too embarrassed by her speech. As the years went on,  her speech therapist worked wonders, but by then she had become so busy with sports when she was in middle school. She never really cared to take the time to get to know the blond girl next door. Now here she is finding out not only did two girls hang out with her parents, but they were friends with the neighbor she had always wanted to be friends with too. What type of person was Nicole that she was so oblivious to have entire relationships happen under her nose, in her own house? Was she a terrible person? Maybe all of those horrible things she dreams of, are true?

Nicole sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, slouched, wracking her brain for answers she knew she didn't have. "You okay there  Red?" Nicole spun around quickly to see Wynonna leaning against the sink with her arms crossed over her chest, watching her.

"Jesus Wynonna, wear a frigging bell or something." Nicole sighed before she leaned back in her chair. "What do you want Wynonna? I'm not in the mood for your shit today," Nicole said flatly.

Wynonna stalked over to the table,grabbed a chair, spinning it around, sitting down in it, leaning her arms against the back of the chair looking at her. "You know the tiny one out here is worried about you. She called me and asked me to check up on you." Wynonna pointed her thumb over her shoulder to where Waverly was already working outside. Returning her gaze to Nicole with a smirk. "I guess she likes you or something."

Nicole puffed out a breath and rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever  Wynonna. Anyway, I'm fine."

"Mhm. Don't seem fine to me. Not from what I saw."

"I'm not in the mood, Wynonna." Nicole looked at her sternly.

Wynonna stared back at her, searching her eyes ,for what, she wasn't sure. "So I guess you knew the Nedley's then." She said matter of fact.

"I did. Well...not Chrissy. I mean I wanted to, but I ...I just don't." Nicole looked off, feeling a tint of red in her cheeks, not wanting to keep the conversation going.

Wynonna picked up her discomfort and didn't press more on the subject. "You going to take it out on her again?" Nicole whipped her head around knowing what Wynonna meant, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Of course I'm not." She said defensively.

"Don't act like that. Don't act like that's not what you do. What you've done. Remember what I said, Red. You want answers, do right by her!" Wynonna stood up looking at Nicole with her steel blue eyes. "I mean it, Nicole, I love my sister more than anything in this world and she cares a lot for you. So don't fuck that up." with that Wynonna left, leaving Nicole shell shocked yet again.

"What the hell is going on around here. Am I in the fucking Twilight Zone?" Nicole said to no one as she shook her head in disbelief. After a few minutes, she decided to walk over to look out to see how Waverly was. As insane as this all was, she seemed to be the only sane thing around her. She looked out the window to find Waverly shirtless in a sports bra, covered in sweat, digging a trench in her backyard. She was mesmerized as she watched her work the shovel, the muscles in her back and shoulders flexing. Her biceps were bulging with the weight of the dirt, as she threw it out, she caught a glimpse of her abs flexing. "Fuck me..." Nicole went to the fridge, grabbing a large bottle of water, gulping down half of it in one go. 

Some time had passed,Nicole had cleaned up the kitchen and gone to the store to grab things to make lunch for Waverly and herself. She figured she would be starving with all of the work she was putting in outside. She had made homemade lemonade, fish tacos with homemade guacamole and chips. She was in the middle of putting everything together when Waverly had walked in, wiping the sweat from her brow, admiring the view. Nicole had her tongue sticking out slightly as she was concentrating on putting the finishing touches on the food. Her long silky legs on view that led up to short jean shorts, an olive green top that went well with her skin and long red mane that she had pulled back in a ponytail. Waverly walked over to her trying not to break her concentration, "Need any help?" Nicole whipped around looking at the shorter brunette not realizing she had come in.

"Waverly! Hi. I uh...I m-made you ..uh lunch. I uh...I figured you would be hungry." Nicole turned her head to look at the food, trying to hide the deep blush that went up to her neck and to her cheeks. Waverly smiled at how adorable Nicole was in this moment. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you. You keep feeding me like this I just may stay forever." Waverly giggled as she went to sit down at the kitchen table.

"I might like that," Nicole whispered to herself as she carried the plates over to the table.

"What was that?" Waverly turned to look at Nicole.

"Oh, n-nothing. Haha, I- uh I was just talking to myself. So did you want to call Wynonna again and invite her back over for lunch?"

"Invite her back over?" Waverly asked curiously.

"Yeah, she was here this morning. She said you told her to check on me." Waverly stared at Nicole before huffing out a breath.

"I didn't tell her to check on you, Nicole. I did call her, but not for that. Did she say something to you? Did she give you a hard time or anything? I'm real sorry if she did, she can be a bit.... overprotective." Nicole just sat there for a minute, letting the wheels turn in her head.

"Oh no, I suppose she just wanted to check and see how things were going, you know, with the house." Nicole fibbed a bit not wanting to tell Waverly everything to keep the lunch light between them. Clearly, Wynonna was testing her and she  _ DID _ want answers, so if she had to play along with whatever bullshit she threw at her, she would. She wasn't going to be bested by the smart ass sheriff no matter what. 

They sat and enjoyed lunch together, chatting about this and that. Waverly, of course, couldn't stop praising Nicole on her cooking making the redhead blush profusely, which seemed to be the brunette's favorite thing to do. Waverly telling her how everything looked and what had to be done. She had to run to the store to grab a few more things before she started up again. Nicole cleaned up the dishes while she was out and started working on cleaning up the living room. Waverly came back in as Nicole just finished cleaning the mantle, seeing her stare at a photo of her and her parents, looking at it solemnly. 

"It will eventually get easier." She said as she laid a hand on Nicole's shoulder cautiously, trying not to scare her, earning a soft smile from the woman. 

"Does it? It doesn't seem like it ever will. It seems like this pain is so consuming. I feel like I can't breath most days." Nicole hiccuped as she tried to hold back her tears, failing as they started to fall down her cheeks. 

"Hey, it will be ok." Waverly grabbed the photo putting it down, turning Nicole towards her and hugged her. Shocked at first, Nicole allowed herself to accept the comfort, enjoying the warmth of the brunette. She noticed how well they fit together. The scent of hay and honey coming off of her again that instantly had her relaxing more in her arms. Waverly pulled back, looking at Nicole adoringly, wiping her thumbs over her cheeks brushing the tears away. Nicole looked longingly in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, she felt her walls crumble yet again as she leaned in licking her lips, moving closer. 

"I um. I should get back to work." Waverly stepped back, clearing her throat. "I have lots to do out there. If I'm um... you know, to get it all done for you by the end of the week." Waverly walked off going outside, leaving Nicole thoroughly confused. 

"I can't get one Earp to leave me alone and the one I really want keeps walking away." Nicole sighed. "Challenge accepted, Waverly," Nicole smirked.

\-------

Nicole had asked Waverly to join her for drinks later on in the evening, which she happily agreed to. Nicole spent extra time making sure she looked good. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white v neck tank top, showing off ample cleavage, with a dark blue button-down with a three-quarter sleeve that made her red hair pop. Her hair had light curls and draped around her face. She had light makeup, but made sure to darken her eyes to make them stand out. Checking herself in the mirror one more time to make sure everything was I place, she sprayed perfume on and went down to meet Waverly. 

Waverly was sitting in the same booth they were the night before, her back to her, as she came around. "Hey, Waverly." She smiled acting as if she hadn't spent the last two hours getting ready for their ...date?

Waverly just sat there for a minute staring at Nicole with wide eyes and mouth agape. She realized she was staring before she got up to give Nicole a hug. "Wow, Nicole. You look. Just. Wow." Waverly smiled, looking at Nicole from head to toe, making the redhead blush for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they've met in such a short time. 

"You look pretty good yourself their cowboy, as per usual," Nicole said  as she grabbed at Waverly's shirt collar, to act as though it needed to be fixed when it was just an excuse to touch her chest. Waverly blushed at the admission from her.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, I seem to be very thirsty all of a sudden." Nicole's voice dropped as she moved closer towards Waverly, watching the brunette swallow hard. Nicole gazed at her lustfully, trying to give every non-verbal clue she could as to where she wanted this to go.

"S-s-sure. I'll be right back." Waverly quickly went off to the bar to grab drinks for them. Nicole smiled knowing this was going to work out just fine for her.  

They spent the evening having drinks and enjoying each other. Nicole found as many excuses as she could to touch Waverly anywhere she could, her hand, arm, and as the night went on, her thigh. Towards the end of the night, her hand moved up her thigh dangerously close to a certain area and Waverly all but jumped.

"Maybe it's time to get you to bed."

"Hmmmm...my thoughts exactly." Nicole smiled. Waverly's eyes went wide, understanding what she just said.

"Oh my God no. I mean to your apartment. In your apartment. Like sleeping. To the bed. Not me in the bed. Just you in the bed. You alone. Sleeping. Just sleeping." Waverly groaned and dropped her head in her hands as she turned bright red, Nicole laughed loudly next to her.

"My, my, where's the confident cowboy I met a couple of days ago? You are so easily flustered there, Miss Waverly Earp." Waverly raised her head huffing at Nicole's teasing.

"Maybe I should just go." Waverly got up to leave. Nicole went around quickly, grabbing her arms to stop her.

"Hey. You aren't even going to walk me to my door? What if some drunk guy tries to follow me?" Waverly could see the mischief in Nicole's eyes, but the dimples adorning her face with her beautiful smile made her melt, and she was helpless to it.

"I guess I suppose I could," Waverly said defeatedly.

Nicole silently celebrated as they walked up to her door. "Why don't you come inside for a bit?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's really late and I have to be at the house early to get a start on everything."

"Waverly, you have to be at  _ MY _ house to do a job that you are volunteering for. There's no set time for you to go, so I say you can come in and keep me company for a bit. You know I am all alone here, so I don't have much company." Nicole looked down through her eyelashes at Waverly with a pout on her lips. Waverly sighed heavily giving in, yet again, to the redhead knowing she really shouldn't.

"Just for a little bit though," Waverly said sternly, pointing her finger at her.

"Mhm..sure thing." Nicole singsonged as she opened the door, waiting for Waverly to step through. Shutting it she turned to Waverly who met her with a curious gaze. "So...." Before anything else could be said  Nicole grabbed her face, kissing her hard, sending them both falling backward eventually hitting the bed. Waverly's lips finally against her own set a fire ablaze inside of her body that she wanted to set free and never take back. Nicole deepened the kiss, caressing her face, slotting her thigh between her legs, starting to grind into her earning a moan from the brunette. Suddenly  Waverly grabbed Nicole by the shoulders, pushing her up above her panting, with pupils alight with desire and passion herself.

"Wait, wait, Nicole. What, what happened to you don't sleep with the help? What are you doing? We shouldn't do this."

Nicole grabbed Waverly's wrists on her shoulders, gently sliding her fingers down her strong forearms down to her biceps, caressing her skin earning goosebumps."Waverly I've wanted you from the second I saw you. I'm tired of denying it. " She ran her fingers through chestnut locks, looking at Waverly with pure passion in her eyes. "I want you, Waverly. I know you want me too. Take me, I want to feel you. I want all of you." Nicole whispered, making the brunette shudder with anticipation for what was to come.

"Nicole...you mean more to me than just sex. You need to know that. This isn't just a roll in the hay for me. I really care about you." Waverly took one of her hands and gently pressed her palm to her cheek the redhead leaned into it. "I mean, are you sure about this? Really sure?" Waverly looked at Nicole with concern and adoration, her eyes drawing her in as they always do.

Nicole couldn't help, but smile down at the brunette that had crumbled the walls around her heart so quickly."Yes Waves, I'm really sure. Now kiss me stud, Cuz you have been the only thing on my mind for awhile now." Nicole smiled her dimpled grin, as Waverly released her down to kiss her again with all the passion she could give. Waverly shifted them over so that she was laying on top and they were in the middle of the bed pulling Nicole's long legs around her hip. She slotted between her legs as she ran her hand down her thigh, up to her backside squeezing it, earning a moan of pleasure from the redhead. Waverly lightly tugged at Nicole's lip to earn entrance which she happily granted as their soft tongues danced to a rhythm they seemed to have done long before. 

The longer they kissed, the hungrier Nicole became for more skin, more fingers, more Waverly, more everything. She tugged at Waverly's flannel making the brunette pull back a little to look at her. "Off now." she panted. Waverly threw off her shirt and bra, pulling Nicole up to do the same. Nicole stared in awe at Waverly's bare chest for the first time,the beautiful skin and plump breasts before her. "My God, Waverly, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life." Before Waverly could react, Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, bringing their chests together, kissing and nipping at her jawline, moving her tongue down her neck sucking at her pulse point, earning a moan from her.

"Fuck Nicole, you are the most stunning woman I have ever seen. You have captivated me from day one." Nicole leaned back from where she was sucking on her collarbone, to look into Waverly's eyes. It was as if she could see the love she had for her in them, but that couldn't be possible, not this early anyway, it must be lust. Waverly tugged Nicole's hair back, exposing her long neck, forcing her head back as she ran her tongue all the way down it to her sternum. "Oh God baby," Nicole whispered as she ran her fingers through her chestnut curls. Waverly smiled at the term of endearment as she kissed her way down to her breasts, sucking in a hard pink nipple that she flicked her tongue around and around.

"Yes...." Nicole squeezed her fingers tightly in Waverly's hair as she continued to suck and lick her nipple while her hand massaged the other breast. Waverly switched positions while the redhead started to grind her hips into Waverly's growing bulge. Letting her nipple go with a pop, Waverly stared into Nicole's pupil blown eyes as she smiled a cheeky grin. She started to plant open-mouthed kisses down her toned stomach leading to the place Nicole wanted her most.

Waverly leaned up on her elbows once she reached her destination, looking at Nicole for the final nod to continue, as her hand rested on her belt. Nicole licked her lips,nodded yes and leaned her head back as Waverly made quick work of her belt, jeans, and underwear.

"Damn." Was all Nicole heard before she felt Waverly run her hands up and down her long legs, slowly inching them apart to bring her glistening sex into view."You're so wet for me, so ready." Waverly all but purred as she leaned down, planting kisses around the apex of her thighs, earning a gasp from the redhead.

"You do this to me. You've been doing this to me. I want you so much."

"I'm all yours, Nicole." Waverly looked deep into Nicole's eyes and it struck her right in her heart that Waverly meant every word. It scared her how sure the brunette seemed, but her body was overtaking any thoughts that could be happening at the moment.

"Take me, Waverly. I'm all yours too." Waverly wasted no time as she kissed and nipped the inside of Nicole's thighs, leading to where she wanted to feel her the most. Waverly could see that Nicole didn't need more foreplay, her sex was dripping down to the sheets, she wanted this so badly. She stuck her tongue inside her, running it in and up all the way to her clit, where she wrapped her lips around it to gently suck before kissing it. "Fuckkkkk!" Nicole grabbed the sheets until her knuckles went white, arching her back up, trying to shove her hips into Waverly's mouth more. Waverly could only smile as she wrapped her arms around Nicole's backside, bringing her arms around her legs to hold down her hips, keeping her in place as she went back to feast on Nicole again.

"You taste so fucking good. I just might stay here awhile." She stuck her tongue deep inside her top wall massaging it,taking in the scent and taste that was Nicole; vanilla, so much vanilla. She moved her hand so she could rub her thumb over Nicole's clit, circling it as she continued to explore every inch inside of her.

"Oh God. Fuck! Oh God. Shit. Ungh...Yes. Just like that. Fuck that feels so good." Nicole could feel her orgasm coming on like a freight train, which was embarrassingly soon, but she didn't care. She had wanted to feel this for too long and Waverly pushing her away had only made her more worked up over the past couple days. Also, Waverly was a fucking master with her tongue. Her breathing became ragged,her heart rate increased as sounds started to drown out and all she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears before there was a snap in her lower abdomen. "Oh fuck Waverly!" Nicole came hard pulsing around Waverly's tongue still inside of her, filling her mouth with new juices, as she panted out her name over and over. Once Nicole relaxed, coming down from her high, Waverly kissed her way up her creamy skin to kiss her on her lips, eliciting a moan from her as she tasted herself. Nicole grabbed Waverly tightly, hugging her as she kissed her neck. "Thank you."

Waverly pulled back, looking curiously at her. "Why are you thanking me? You are the most incredible person I have ever met, Nicole."

"I really wish I understood why you keep insisting on saying that," Nicole questioned. "Right now though, I'd really like you out of those jeans." Nicole bit her lip as she squeezed Waverly's ass,  feeling how hard she was against her stomach. Waverly gave her a smirk before standing up, pulling off her jeans, as she was about to take off her briefs Nicole stopped her.

"Can I do it?" Waverly nodded as she stood between her legs, dropping her hands to the side. "I have to be honest with you. I've never seen one before. Not a real one you know." Nicole looked up shyly at Waverly.

"We don't have to do this." Waverly brushed her fingers through Nicole's red mane. "I can take care of myself. I don't want you to feel like I need this Nicole. This is about you. I want you to feel good. I want you to feel safe with me." Waverly looked at her, softly caressing her face.

"I want this, Waverly. I want to feel you inside of me." Waverly's breath hitched at the admission as Nicole started to pull down her briefs, once off Nicole was in awe as to what was in front of her. "Oh my. You seem to be doing...well. I've had toys before, but none so...thick." Nicole swallowed hard as she looked at Waverly's member, imagining it inside of her pumping in and out. "Can I touch it?" Nicole looked up to see Waverly nod yes. She ran her thumb up the engorged vein leading to the head, circling it before she wrapped her hand around the shaft  gently tugging on it.

"Fuck Nicole,"  Waverly grunted as she put a hand on her shoulder. She continued to explore it with her hands as a little pre-cum leaked out.

"Is it going to hurt?" Nicole asked softly, still looking at the member in awe.

"Well, for you, yes. It will, but if you are sure this is what you want, I can go slow. Go at your pace. It will hurt at first, but it will go away once you start to stretch around me. If you want to stop, I'll stop whenever you want, okay? Like I said, I want you to feel safe with me. This is about you."

"No Waves, this is about us." Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand, scooting back on the bed, bringing the brunette down with her, slotting her between her legs. "I want this. I want you inside of me, filling me up, fucking me, making me yours."

"Fuck Nicole." Waverly crashed their mouths together, wasting no time as she began to palm her breasts. She rubbed her shaft along her wet pussy, getting her juices all over it, earning moans from the redhead who ground her core on it harder.

"Yes, baby. Fuck that feels good. Put it inside me please." Nicole all but begged, as Waverly first stuck her fingers inside Nicole, pumping in and out earning moans from her. "Shit Waverly!" She wasn't expecting this, but Waverly knew she needed to stretch and relax her so she wouldn't hurt her. So she fucked her with her fingers until Nicole came.

When she caught her breath, Waverly kissed up and down her neck before whispering in her ear, "I'm going to put it in, okay baby?" Nicole nodded her head as she felt Waverly grab herself, lining it up before she felt it go inside. It seemed fine, at first, until the deeper it went and the more she took of Waverly the stretch started to burn. "Fuck."

"You okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, S-S-okay...just a lot. You're so much."  Nicole's body temperature went up 15* as she started to sweat profusely. She could feel every centimeter as Waverly went in, she lost her breath, tears tinged the corners of her eyes, but she wasn't going to give up, not Nicole fucking Haught, Esquire. She wanted all of her, she wanted it all tonight. Waverly continued to kiss up and down Nicole's neck while her breath continued to be ragged as Waverly inched inside. Finally, Waverly was completely inside and the stretch had caused tears to fall from Nicole's eyes.

"Do you want me to keep going, baby? Do you want me to pull out?" Waverly looked up, noticing the tears in Nicole's eyes, trying to kiss them away.

"I don't think slow works." Nicole choked out. "I think its to slow. Can we try normal? It...it hurts..a lot, but... I...I just can't do slow." Waverly shook her head as she pulled out and pushed back in at a steady pace. "OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YOU ARE SO BIG." Nicole grabbed at Waverly's back, digging her nails into her skin, easily breaking it with how hard she held on, earning grunts from Waverly.

"Do you...should I....should I stop?." Waverly was panting hard, trying to focus as her back was a mess, but she didn't want to break rhythm and hurt Nicole.

Nicole moaned loudly as Waverly kept pumping inside of her, filling her up. She could feel every inch of her rubbing her everywhere,it felt like fucking heaven and hell at the same time. "DON'T YOU DARE. FUCK. SO BIG. FUCK. WAVERLY."  The pain finally went away in a minute or so, although it felt much longer to Nicole. She could finally feel the slide of Waverly's warm cock in her wet core, rubbing her deliciously over and over again in all the right places, but she needed more. Nicole released Waverly's skin, moving her hands down to her ass as she began to meet Waverly's thrusts. "Go faster." She rasped in Waverly's ear as the brunette brought her head up to look at golden brown eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good. Fuck me. Fuck me harder." Waverly wasted no time picking up her pace, as their bodies slapped together with obscene slurps of their bodily fluids, Nicole screamed expletives, squeezing Waverly's ass. "Fuck yes. So good. Fuck me with your big cock. Yes!

"You're so fucking tight baby, God you feel so good, so wet and so fucking tight. Cum for me, Nicole. God baby I want to make you feel so fucking good." A few more pumps matched with Waverly's praise was all it took. It was as if a match lit a fuse that started within Nicole's heart  lighting it through to her core, exploding like dynamite when she came, screaming Waverly's name, cumming like she never has before in her life. She could see stars, fireworks, and everything in between before everything seemed to float away.

She wasn't really sure where she was at first, just that she felt in a state of complete bliss. She could feel the warm breath and light kisses all over her face and neck with whispers of endearment, but she really couldn't make it out. Her core still twitched with shocks here and there, which made her moan slightly as she was still deliciously stretched around.....Nicole opened her eyes suddenly, turning her head quickly to see Waverly smiling brightly at her.

"Hey there beautiful, I lost you for a second."

"Did...Did I pass out? Nicole blushed profusely. Waverly leaned down, kissing Nicole passionately, taking her breath away. Nicole couldn't help but moan into Waverly's mouth when she shifted and moved deeper inside of her again. "Fuck." She managed to whisper out when they broke apart. "How are you still....you know....like that."

Waverly laughed, "I told you this is about you. I was concentrating on making you feel good and comfortable. I was worried I was hurting you too much so I guess I couldn't relax. I guess I didn't have to worry too much though huh?" Waverly teased as she smirked smugly at the redhead, kissing her nose.

Nicole rolled her eyes,``Oh God, please don't tell your sister. I've never had that happen to me before, I'm embarrassed enough." she pleaded with the brunette squeezing her backside.

"Um, a few things with that statement...please don't bring my sister in the bedroom...like ever. Just ew. Also, I would never tell her or anyone anything about what we do here. This is sacred between us. I told you, babe, you're really important to me, I care about you, Nicole. I will keep saying it until you believe me. Lastly, you have nothing to feel embarrassed about. Not with me. Not ever with me." Nicole searched Waverly's eyes for a sign of hesitation or any kind of dishonesty. She simply couldn't, there was so much heartfelt conviction and again the feeling of love in her eyes that Nicole could always feel it in her heart. It terrified her to no end because she gave her a sense of joy she was afraid to feel, to just lose all over again. Waverly made her happy, genuinely happy and that was the scariest thing she could feel right now, so instead, she would shove it to the side and let herself feel the lust her body was craving.

Nicole pulled Waverly down for a heated kiss before pulling back, "Let's take care of you now cowboy, it's time for me to give you pleasure." Waverly sighed as Nicole started to move her hips with Waverly's once again, as they got into a steady rhythm together. Before Waverly knew it, Nicole had pushed them on to Waverly's back. Nicole grunted at the stretch that came with having her full weight pressing down on Waverly's cock  but she wasn't about to stop from watching the brunette come undone under her. Waverly reached up palming Nicole's breasts as Nicole leaned her head back, putting her hands on Waverly's thighs as she thrust her self up and down on Waverly's cock, Waverly moving in rhythm with her.

"Nicole, baby, I'm not going to last long. Fuck." Nicole smirked as she lifted herself up and leaned forward grabbing at Waverly's breasts, kneading her nipples roughly, earning a hiss from the brunette as Nicole started to ride her harder. "Fuck Nicole. Ungh...Shit baby...S-ssooo goooddd." Waverly threw her head back on the pillow  furrowing her brow with her eyes shut tight as Nicole continued to slap up and down on Waverly's hips, letting her hit deep inside of her, making her pussy twitch around her cock as her orgasm was on the brink herself.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Waverly. Look at me and cum for me." Nicole leaned down putting her hands around Waverly's cheeks as she opened her beautiful green eyes to look in her golden brown ones. For that moment, Nicole stopped thinking and she felt everything from the brunette, she saw a future, she saw possibilities, she saw a love that could be, as they both came at the same time loudly. Nicole falling on top of Waverly as they lay there, trying to catch each other's breaths. Nicole could feel Waverly's light touches up and down her back as her breathing finally came back down."Mmmmm...if you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep. "

Waverly chuckled, "Sleeps sounds pretty good to me actually."

"Don't tell me I wore you out." Nicole looked up with a mischievous grin. Waverly only huffed.

"I do have hard work to do in the morning and I should get going if I'm to get up in time." Waverly went to move and get up, her cock finally coming free from Nicole earning a sigh from the redhead.

"Wait, what? No! Why?" Nicole panicked.

Waverly turned confused. "Why what?"

"Why would you leave? I want you to stay here with me." Nicole said shyly as she blushed. "Besides, who else will make you breakfast, and give you morning sex?"

Waverly couldn't help but smile, she leaned in a hair's breadth away from kissing Nicole, "well when you put it like that." She kissed the redhead long and hard  bringing them into another tryst that lasted into the night before they finally fell into a slumber. Nicole wrapped around Waverly tightly and Waverly smiling like it was Christmas in July.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Twitter @cre8iv_sparq for updates on this and other fics I write.  
> Also, love on my beta cuz she's awesome. @SVaughn21
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut! I asked my beta if I should drag it out and the fact is that I don't want this being a long fic, so I didn't......next up....hmmmmmm...a little fluff and then some...aaaaaa ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that saw a chapter 4 posted that disappeared it was an accident and I'm sorry.
> 
> Let the smut insue! 
> 
> Side note...I met the people of SYFY at the Earp Square meet up last night in New York. Loveliest of people. Huge fans. Only one show could do that. #Win4Wynonna

Nicole awoke with the feeling of warmth, comfort, and peace. She smiled at these new feeling as she snuggled into Waverly more, kissing her neck, earning a hum from the still sleeping brunette. All of these feelings are so Waverly. She emanates them without even trying, her warmth, charm, that easygoing smile and those loving eyes that drew her in every time. Nicole started to trace patterns on Waverly's shoulder with her fingertips as she thought about the way Waverly looked at her last night, as if she was the only person for her. The thought warmed her heart at the possibilities of the two of them together happy and in love.

Then the other thoughts started to creep in. How she couldn't help her mother, how she wasn't there for her father, how they kept secrets from her, how she had a failed engagement, how Nicole's life was basically a failure. She couldn't do that to Waverly, she couldn't hurtor disappoint her. Waverly was special, even if she was a cocky little shit sometimes, she was a diamond in the rough with a heart of gold. Nicole would never be able to make her happy, she would fuck it up just like everything else.

The demons started to creep in more and more, as her thoughts swirled, and tears started to fall from her eyes. The drops on Waverly's chest woke her from her slumber. "Hey, what's wrong?" Waverly whispered, turning to pick Nicole's chin up so she could look in her eyes. Nicole didn't speak, instead opting to kiss Waverly senseless, since the truth was something she couldn't bare to speak aloud.  The kissing became more heated as Nicole started to grind against Waverly, getting her hard. "Mmmm, fuck baby..don't you want to talk about it?" Waverly panted as Nicole rubbed her pussy up and down her growing shaft.

"The last thing I want to do is talk." Nicole rasped as she captured Waverly's lips in a searing kiss, slipping her wet tongue inside, twirling it around her hot mouth in a desperate dance, moaning in pleasure when Waverly palmed her breast. "Fuck me, baby, that's what I need right now." Nicole looked into those beautiful green eyes and Waverly smiled her gorgeous smile before she flipped Nicole, earning a yelp from the redhead as she pinned her arms above her head.

"Anything for you, baby."

They spent the morning exploring each other's bodies all over again and then again in the shower, before they finally came out for breakfast. Nicole made them greek omelets and a fruit plate. Waverly was about to grab some fruit before Nicole stilled her movement. Waverly looked at her quizzically, "let me." She grabbed the strawberry and sauntered over to Waverly, sitting on her lap with a heated look. Waverly had an excited look on her face as Nicole leaned in, running the fruit over her plump lower lip, tracing the line of it before going to the top one, then sticking it in for her to bite. All the while, Nicole never leaves Waverly's eyes, staring into them with such intensity. When she's done chewing, Nicole takes her tongue and retraces where the fruit was, before sticking it in her mouth deeply as Waverly moans. "Jesus baby, you keep doing things like that, I'm never going to get anything done." Nicole ran her fingers up and down Waverly's collar, before running them down the buttons between her breasts, teasing at touching them, but not quite. 

"Would that be so bad." Nicole purred, earning a groan from Waverly.

"Nicoleee," Waverly whined as she pouted at Nicole.

"FINE." Nicole huffed, getting off Waverly's lap, palming her cock giving it a squeeze.

"Damn Nic, Jesus." Nicole just laughed and gave her a wink, earning a growl from the smaller woman. "You're going to be the death of me woman, I swear," Waverly grumbled as she rubbed her cock, trying to calm it down as it was now half hard.

"Need me to take care of that for you?" Nicole singsonged.

"NO! Sheesh. I need to go if I'm going to get anything done today. I need to get to the house and change, check on the ranch, make sure everything's good over there."

"Oh? Why wouldn't it be? What's to check on?" Nicole asked curiously, walking over to Waverly, running her fingers through her hair, as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Wellll. I'm actually not a ranch  _ hand,  _ as you so politely stated the other day." Nicole looked down at the floor sadly, at how awful she was to Waverly that day. "I'm a ranch owner. I have horses, cows, chickens, goats, and sheep. I sell wool, butter, cheese, milk and I make pastries. I also sell horses, but only to other ranches. I uhhhh, I should also tell you I'm a pescatarian."

"Oh!, Wow, I'm so glad I made you fish for lunch then, and a greek omelet today." Nicole flushed at the idea of mistakenly making her a meat dish.

"Yeah, it's like you already know me. As if we're in synch or something." Waverly smiled at Nicole in that was that had her weak in the knees. In the way that made her feel like she was the only one in the world for her, and that Nicole was truly seen.

Nicole blushed furiously as she always hopelessly did. "Why are you working at my house if you have all of that to take care of?"

"Oh not to worry, I have 20  _ actual _ ranch hands that handle the livestock and production, plus Chrissy runs the office in town." Nicole was dumbfounded.

"Um, exactly how big is your business?"

"Oh, I don't mass produce or anything. I make sure to keep my carbon footprint down, keeping my animals healthy and happy. My cheese company is Sylvan Star and we only produce certain times a year, I sell my wool to local seamstresses and butter, milk and eggs are for my pastry business in the city. I have a chef that runs it and I supply it." Waverly beamed as she spoke of her business, proud of what she does. Somehow Nicole knew she was downplaying all of it.

"Waves, 20 people and an office is a lot to afford, especially with you not there overseeing everything. You sure you can take the time off?"

Waverly just shrugged."I have good people taking care of everything. I trust them. Doc runs the ranch hands and he's Wynonna's boyfriend. Plus, like I said, Chrissy runs the office. Also, Wynonna  _ is _ the sheriff, so what's there to worry about. I used to do payroll, but with Rosita coming on board, I don't even do that anymore. I mainly just go around fixing things now" Waverly sighed with a sound of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, rough life you live there, babe." Nicole teased, pinching her side. Waverly swatted her hand away, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest. Nicole snorted a laugh.

"Well, since you have all of this time on your hands, why don't you grab some clothes and stay here with me. It will make it easier on you since you have to come over to my place and work in the morning anyway...and since, you know.... you're just going to end up in my bed anyhow, so it just makes sense." Nicole shrugged, as she pulled Waverly's arms apart and wrapped them around her waist.

"Well, I guess it  _ would _ save me time in the mornings," Waverly smirked, teasing Nicole.

"Good, it's settled then." Nicole leaned down, pecking Waverly on the lips. "Now get a move on. I'll have lunch ready for you at the house okay? Waverly just shook her head and laughed.

Later on in the day, Nicole and Waverly were enjoying lunch together when Waverly went to get up, Nicole stopped her, bringing her hand up between her legs and under her dress. Waverly soon realized that Nicole didn't have underwear on as her fingers came into contact with her soaking wet heat. "Fuck Nicole," she whispered, as she leaned her head against her torso as she easily slipped her fingers inside her, stroking her, as Nicole ran her fingers through her hair. Nicole brought her leg up onto the chair as Waverly continued to pump in and out of her, Nicole meeting every thrust with her. The sound of Nicole's wet pussy being entered filling the room. Nicole stilled Waverly's hand, lifting her up, bringing her into a searing kiss. She made quick work of Waverly's jeans, grabbing her hardening cock, stroking it.

"Right here?" Waverly grunted, questioning the location.

"Right here." Nicole turned around lifting her dress, she spread her legs and leaned down, pressing herself back against her hard cock. Waverly leaned down, running her hands up her long milky legs up to her ass, squeezing it before she went to the divots in her back, massaging it for a bit before she stood Nicole up. She grabbed at her breasts, pinching and kneading her nipples, as she placed hot open-mouthed kisses along her neck. "Please baby, I'm so wet. Fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me, filling me up with your thick cock."

Waverly kissed Nicole one more time before she let her lay down against the table. She lined herself up, entering herself into Nicole's hot wet pussy, earning a thankful moan from the redhead. "Fuck baby, you're so fucking wet. So tight." Waverly pushed in slowly, as to not hurt Nicole. Nicole loved the feeling of her cunt being filled by Waverly's thick cock. It always rubbed everything she could want, but at this angle, it hit her front wall even more and she knew she was going to cum everywhere, which is exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck me hard, baby. Pleasssse. Smack my ass. Be rough this time." Nicole begged. Waverly started to thrust hard into Nicole as she lifted the dress up, bunching it in her hand that she was using to hold onto her hip. She lifted the other one and smacked Nicole hard on the ass. "Yes!"

"Was that okay, baby? " Waverly checked.

"God yes. Don't stop. Keep doing it just like that. Harder even. Everything harder." Waverly picked up her pace, grunting as the table started to screech and creek under them. She lifted her hand and smacked her hard again. "Yes fuck, Waverly! Yes, baby Fuck me." Waverly growled as she pulled herself out far and pounded back in, smacking her ass hard on the way in. "Oh FUCK! My God, yes yes. So good." Nicole could feel the tug in her lower abdomen as her orgasm built. Sweat dripped from Waverly's brow onto Nicole's back. Cum dripped down Nicole's legs as they began to tremble. Nicole held on for dear life as Waverly thrust inside of her aggressively, knocking her breath out of her with each thrust. Waverly pulled out far again hitting Nicole's wall with each of her 8". "WAVERLY," Nicole yelled as her orgasm hit her and she came all over Waverly's cock, her legs, and the floor as she continued to convulse as she came down from her orgasm Waverly slowed down her thrusts. "Nuh. No. Bu. baby. finish." Nicole panted out.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Waverly picked up her pace a bit, but not much, as Nicole continued to pulse around her cock making Waverly moan in pleasure.

"God baby, you feel so fucking good all the time." Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand, lacing their fingers together. Waverly pumped a few more times before she came, laying down on top of Nicole, trying to catch her breath. "That was... wow." Waverly and Nicole both giggled. "Didn't take you for the rough type." Waverly got up, pulling herself out. Pulling Nicole up so that she could face her.

"Oh honey, we're just getting started." She pulled Waverly into a deep kiss before she pushed her away. "Now put that thing away before you tempt me for another round. I have a mess to clean up." Waverly just huffed, putting her cock away and grabbing her hat.

"You're something else, Nicole Haught."

"Don't you forget it, baby." She said with a wink, as Waverly just shook her head and went outside.

At the end of the day, Waverly came into the house tired,sore and ready to head home. "Nicole? Nicole?" She looked around the kitchen and living room, but there were no signs of the redhead. She heard a light sound from up the stairs and decided to go look. One of the doors was open, so she figured she must be in there. When she went in, her breath caught in her throat. Nicole was on, what she presumed, was her childhood bed, naked, masturbating. She was staring directly at Waverly with pupil blown eyes, a sheen of sweat all over her body, playing with one of her breasts while the other played with her clit. Her wet pink folds on full display as she had her legs spread wide.

"Like what you see, baby?" Nicole asked as Waverly grabbed her growing bulge through the material of her jeans, nodding her head yes. "Well, are you just going to stand there?" Waverly made quick time of getting her clothes off, moving towards the bed. She went between Nicole's legs, running her tongue along her swollen slit, collecting the arousal that had already pooled there. Nicole moaned, bringing her hands to brush through chestnut curls, grabbing on tightly as Waverly feasted on her pussy.

\--------

The next two days went about the same way. Sex in the morning, sex in the shower, sex at lunch, sex when they were about to leave the house and then sex all night long. On the third day, they woke much the same with Nicole wrapped around Waverly, bringing her out of her slumber with kisses and touches. This morning though, Nicole's mouth was wrapped around the tip of her cock as she sucked on it relentlessly, while she stroked her shaft until she came in her mouth.

"God, you taste as good as you smell." Nicole purred as she crawled up kissing Waverly's stomach and chest as she came to kiss her mouth. Waverly turned her head instead. "Is there something wrong?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole.....I love sleeping with you, but..... I feel like....I feel like this is something else. I feel like this is you avoiding something." Waverly turned to look at Nicole. Nicole could only cower into herself.

_ How can she read me so well already?  _

Waverly cradled Nicole's face in her hands, looking at her softly. "Baby, I know that you've been trying to deal with your parent's death. I want you to know that I'm here for you in any way that you need me. I don't just want you to fuck your pain away. If you need to cry, to talk, to be held I'm here, no questions asked. If you want me to listen to you, I'll be here for you. I want you to know that I am here because I care about you deeply, Nicole. Don't be afraid to let me in, to be there for you. I want you to know that I will be by your side for as long as you want me. Let me love you, baby, love you in other ways, ways you may not know you even need right now."

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing, how is this woman even real? Tears started flowing down her cheeks, "Oh Waverly, I'm so sorry." Nicole hugged the smaller woman and started to sob. Waverly held onto her as she cried into her shoulder, she let her know everything would be ok and that she was here now. Nicole held on to her tightly, as if Waverly wasn't real, and she would disappear at any moment while she cried about her parents, about her insecurities, her fears, about how her life had tuned out, about everything. Waverly held onto her, letting her know she wasn't alone, not anymore.

After some time passed, Nicole finally calmed down and pulled away, wiping her nose and eyes. "I'm sorry for crying like that." she hiccuped.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't ever apologize for how you feel. You obviously needed to get that out and I'm glad I could be here for you." Waverly kissed Nicole softly on the lips, reassuring her of her words. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make breakfast this morning." Nicole smiled and nodded, glad for the alone time to gather herself. Waverly was very intuitive when it came to her needs, she quickly realized and she loved that about her.  _ Loved?  _ She ignored her own question and took a much needed hot shower to calm her emotions down and gather her thoughts. What was she going to do about Waverly? Everything about the woman was incredible. She was honestly not just girlfriend material, she was wife material. Nicole groaned in the shower and banged her head against the tile,  knowing the closer she became to the brunette the harder it would become to leave her. The house would be done in a couple of days, which means she needs to make plans to go as soon as possible. She needs to find a realtor to sell the house for her instead of staying to do it herself, as originally planned. She remembers seeing a Gardner Real Estate Brokerage when she was in town the other day. She'll talk to them after lunch and start getting things in motion. She doesn't want to hurt Waverly, but she knows this will be the best for her, in the long run. If she doesn't leave soon, she knows she will fall even more for her because she is already on the edge of being in love, if she wasn't already. Nicole punched the tiles, cursing at herself as she slid down the wall of the shower, bringing her knees to her chest as she let tears fall once again, this time for Waverly, her beautiful sweet Waverly.

\------

Nicole had a good talk with Mercedes at the Real Estate firm. Shehad set everything in motion to leave in the few days it would take Waverly to finish working on the house and Nicole to clean up the inside to stage it. The next couple of days went well, instead of spending it constantly having sex Waverly took Nicole on dates. She thought it was silly, but if she was honest with herself it was incredibly endearing.

Waverly took her on a picnic on the riverfront, where she played guitar for her and dear lord could she sing. It absolutely killed Nicole that Waverly refused to have sex with her when she could sing like  _ THAT _ . The scenery was breathtaking, but nothing compared to watching Waverly playing her guitar and singing for her with those beautiful green eyes shining in the sunlight surrounded by wildflowers.

As the sun soon set, they laid out looking at the stars together, pointing out constellations to one another holding each other, playing with each other's fingers, stealing kisses here and there. Nicole knew that Waverly was trying to establish more intimacy between them, which is the last thing she wanted, but the woman was incredibly persuasive with those heart eyes and an adorable pout. They stayed like this for some time before the chill of the evening took hold. They walked hand in hand back to Waverly's truck, talking about everything and nothing before they settled back in Nicole's apartment, snuggling in for the night.

Their next date Waverly took them into the city for dinner and dancing and of course, Waverly could also dance. By dance, she means she basically had sex on the dance floor and had the attention of every single person in the room. Waverly, however, only wanted one person's attention and she made sure that the only one was Nicole. Nicole melted as Waverly swayed her hips in time to the music as she danced for Nicole, putting on a show for her before finally grabbing her, making her dance with her. Nicole felt as though she was in some fairy tale and she was Cinderella and this was her Prince, come to sweep her off her feet. When they got home, Waverly refused Nicole advances after all of the seducing over the course of the night, earning a huff from the frustrated redhead. She instead forced her to snuggle with her while they watched a movie on TV neither of them paid attention to. They both talked through the night, kissing each other now and then, Nicole snuggled into Waverly's side, playing with one of her strands of hair while Waverly tickled her back and arm until they fell asleep.

When Nicole woke the next morning, she knew that Waverly was going to be done with the house today and that she would, most likely, fill the ground up and replace the grass. She had a meeting with Mercedes the next afternoon to do a walkthrough of the house to see if they needed to change anything else. Nicole herself had already gone through most of everything, donating everything to Goodwill or throwing it out. Saving her family photos, and leaving large furniture. The only thing she had left to do was her parent's room, which she put off because she knew it would be hard for her.

She laid in bed, as she listened to Waverly's heartbeat and watched the rise and fall of her chest, contemplating the past couple of days with the brunette. Waverly made sure they spent every moment they could talking, laughing and sharing. To be honest, the brunette was relentless at fending her off when Nicole was horny as hell for her. The more Waverly showed of herself,the more vulnerable Nicole became,the more she fell for her. One thing that sat at the back of her mind was what Wynonna said about Waverly and her, but she had become so enthralled that she had forgotten to ask what it all meant. Now that she was planning on leaving, she doesn't even want to know. She doesn't want to keep falling for the brunette, only to hurt her in the end. At least after a few days, it will feel less worse than after several years of pain. Nicole sighed, lifting her head placing soft kisses where Waverly's heart would be, hoping to convey that all she wanted to do was protect what was in there. Waverly stirred, threading her fingers through her long red locks.

"Morning to you too baby. Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." It was true, Nicole had slept better than she had a very long time wrapped in the warmth of the brunette's arms. Waverly just hummed, pulling her up to kiss her sweetly.

"I sleep better when I'm with you too." They kissed each other longingly, each expressing their emotions for the other through their touch. Nicole began to explore Waverly's body with her mouth. This was unlike the other times, this was slow and sensual. There was no sense of time or need, this was an exploration, a mapping of every inch of her lover's body. Light touches, small nips, caresses of the tongue all earning twitches, gasps and moans were etched into Nicole's memory for later. She wanted to know everything that pleased Waverly. 

Their intimacy continued as the pair made love for the first time that morning, and with that, the first seed of doubt was laid at leaving Waverly. Nicole was in love with her and leaving seemed to be harder and harder.

\-------

Nicole was in her parent's room, packing up their clothes in boxes to donate from their closet, trying her best not to become emotional as she grabbed the items. She went for the shoes after getting all of the hanging items when she noticed a box tucked deep in the corner under a pair of boots. It looked as though it was the box for the boots, but upon further inspection, she could tell that it was too small for her father's size shoes. She opened the box to find many letters wrapped in different bundles of rubber bands. She pulled a bundle out to inspect it, seeing that there was no return address on it and that it wasn't sent to this house, but the house in Seattle.

"What the...." Nicole pulled out a letter, opening it, noticing the date was many years ago when Nicole was only 14 years old. She started to read the letter before her parent's door slammed open.

"You bitch!" Wynonna came into the room, stomping over to Nicole who stammered to her feet, retreating from the brunette, hitting the dresser. "I told you to do right by her you fucking cunt. Do you think I wouldn't find out you're trying to sneak away and leave her without her knowing? She's in LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Wynonna had grabbed Nicole's shirt, balling it in her fist, pressing her even harder against the dresser as she continued to go off on her. "Mercedes just so happens to be a good friend of mine. Who also knows how much I care about this house. Who also knows you are fucking my baby sister. I fucking told you I know EVERYTHING that happens in this town. EVERYTHING! You've literally been fucking each other's brains out for days, not even coming up for air and you have the audacity to just leave!? What the fuck is wrong with you? Answer me or so help me, I will rearrange your fucking face right here, right now you twat."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she held onto Wynonna's wrist. "I love her too. I'm fucking in love with her too!" Nicole started to cry as the emotions started to spill, as she said it out loud to herself for the first time.

Wynonna just eyed her, letting go of her shirt, backing off of her. "Ew. And you better. Also, what the fuck is wrong with you then?"

"EVERYTHING! Don't you understand? I'll just hurt her. It's better if I leave. That way I won't disappoint her like I have everyone else. I couldn't bare hurting her like I did my parents, like I did my fiance, like I did everyone. I'm a failure at life, Wynonna and I don't want to take Waverly down with me." Nicole wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself in front of the woman, not wanting to spiral out of control as her head started to swim in doubt.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Red, get it together." Nicole whipped her head around to look at Wynonna with huge eyes. "Yeah, that's right. I said get it together. You think we haven't been through some shit too? It's because of you that Waverly is who she is today. You brought that girl out of her darkness into the light and she has never forgotten it, telling her 'till you meet again.' Then low and behold, you show up again, out of nowhere, and you two fall in love. Holy fuck! If that isn't fucking fate, I don't know what is."

"Wh-what? What the hell are you talking about?" Nicole was perplexed.

"It's time you know the truth. The reason why your parents had to keep us from you. The real reason why you moved. Why Waverly feels indebted to you for life. All of it. Fuck I guess I owe you too, but I still don't like your ass." Wynonna went to sit on the bed, noticing the letter. "Oh, I see you were about to get started already. Hmpf. Look, read through these. Try to start from the beginning. They're dated. I made sure of that, at least. You're going to have a lot of questions. I'll fill them in. Just....sigh. Don't be a fucking moron and leave her. You two lovestruck idiots are meant to be, you hear me? You saved her all those years ago, Nicole. Maybe it's time you let her save you. If there's anyone, I know its Waves. She loves you like I've never seen any love before. For the love of whiskey, stop trying to fuck it up." Wynonna looked at her sternly before sighing deeply, looking at Nicole's form of utter shock. She got up grabbing the box, bringing it over to the redhead. "Look, like I said start with the letters. This is after you moved. We could only correspond this way for a while. I'll tell you everything, not because I want to, mind you. But because I have to, for Waverly. When you're done, come to the homestead. We'll finish talking there. All of us. Waverly has something she needs to show you. I'm going to grab her and tell her what's going on. Not that your dumb fucking ass was going to leave, but that it's time. She'll understand and give you space. Cuz that's Waverly, the most understanding person you will ever meet." Wynonna eyed Nicole for understanding, seeing that she knew what she meant. "If you so much as think about leaving, I will find you and tie you to the end of my truck and drag your skinny ass back here, you fucking get me?" Wynonna spat.

"Christ Wynonna, enough with the threats. I love her, you asshole." Nicole rolled her eyes in disdain.

"The only asshole right now is you, Nicole, so go fuck yourself. Also, read the letters and don't run. I'm going to grab her, get laid, and drink whiskey, not sure of the order yet. We'll be seeing each other real soon, Red," with that Wynonna left the room with a very shocked Nicole.

"Sighhhhh..... oh, baby. What is all this? Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole so badly wanted to talk to Waverly, but somehow she knew Wynonna would get in the way. She was like nails on a chalkboard, yet she somehow was always right, which made the sound reverberate louder in her head. Nicole looked down at the box, afraid of the secrets they told, but wanting the answers just as much. She set to task at opening all of the letters and putting them in chronological order. She went downstairs, hoping to see Waverly, but she was already gone. She grabbed a bottle of wine and nestled into the couch. It was going to be a long night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy....what a cliffhanger....I'm so evil aren't I.
> 
> Stay tuned.....
> 
> Much love to my Beta- @SVaughn21  
> I'm also on twitter @cre8iv_sparq


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! After a loooooong hiatus. So sorry about that. I was apartment hunting on my own, then moving on my own, then dealing with unpacking, then there was Comic Con and blah, blah who cares right! On to the story.
> 
>  
> 
> \----TRIGGER WARNING-------
> 
> SEVERE child abuse in this chapter!!!!

Nicole read the final letter, putting it down, leaning her head back on the couch, lost in a swirl of information. She had been up all night reading the letters, some more than once, trying to grasp the information it held. It was 9 am and she felt as though a truck was sitting on her chest, her heart was so heavy. She needed to get answers quickly before she started to fill the gaps with her assumptions. It was years of letters that were written by Wynonna and addressed to her parents that spanned the 16 years. In the beginning, there were many, but once her mother grew ill, it was more birthday cards and Christmas cards.

Groaning, Nicole grabbed her things plus the box of letters and went to go back to the apartment for a much-needed shower and to see if Gus was there to help her with directions to the homestead. When she cleaned up, she found Gus opening the bar.

"Well, you look like shit, girly. Have yourself a bender with Wynonna or something?" Gus eyed Nicole as she was wiping down the bar, noticing how haggard she was from being up all night.

"No, thankfully." Nicole placed the box on top of the bar and Gus's eyes went wide.

"Ah, I see." Gus eyed Nicole up and down again noticing her disheveled look.

"I was hoping you could give me directions to the homestead."

"Well, it's not like we have a lot of roads in this town, girl. Take the main road past the bridge and you can't miss it, It's the largest property you'll see with the word Earp hanging out in front. I'm sure the girls will be waiting for you if that box is any indication."

Nicole sighs heavily, grabbing the box, "Yeah, thanks, Gus."

"Sure thing, and Nicole, it may be hard to hear, but give them a chance. That girl loves you, and has loved you for a very long time," Gus said in earnest.

"I just want to understand what the hell is going on here? What these secrets are all about? Why I've been left in the dark for so long? I feel like I don't even know who my parents are anymore, who I am anymore."

"Just understand honey, they did what they thought was right. They loved you more than anything. Just like Waverly does. Everything was always to protect you and make sure you had a better life. Just like those girls got the chance at a better life, but I'll leave that for them to explain." The two women nodded their departures and Nicole took her leave to the Homestead.

Nicole pulled up to a large bustling property, busy with workers moving about as she pulled her car into what looked like the main house. Wynonna was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair, whiskey bottle in hand at 10:30 am.

"Red." Wynonna greeted her as she stood up, looking about as good as Nicole did.

"Earp." Nicole walked up the porch, box in hand staring into those piercing blue eyes. "I'm ready for an explanation, because this," Nicole held the box up in front of Wynonna's face. "This is a lot and I need some answers."

"Let's go inside, Red, there's someone that's been waiting for you." Nicole walked inside, looking to her left to see Waverly sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Waves," Nicole whispered. Waverly jumped up, turning around quickly, walking around the couch to go hug her. Nicole fell into the embrace, welcoming the warmth of Waverly that she had missed all night. "God Waves, I missed you."

Waverly giggled, "It was only one night, babe."

"One night to long." Nicole kissed her deeply, relishing in her presence, knowing how silly it seemed to miss her for less than 24 hours as much as she did, but she didn't care. The things that she learned in that small amount of time that has passed made her feel like she has aged 10 years.

"Well, I'm here now. You look so tired Nicole, did you stay up all night?" Nicole nodded her head yes, followed by a long sigh. "Let's sit on the couch, baby. We have a lot to talk about." They moved over to the couch and were joined by Wynonna who brought in glasses and poured whiskey in them.

"It's a bit early for that don't you think, Earp?" She looked between the two sisters as if they had gone mad.

Wynonna just rolled her eyes, "You’ll need it, drink up." Nicole grabbed the tumbler and poured the brown liquid down her throat as Wynonna settled in the chair next to them.

"So, I suppose there's no easy way except to start from the beginning....." Wynonna said as she settled in her chair and began their story.

\---------- 16 years ago --------

Mrs. Haught was washing the dishes over the sink when she heard a faint knock at the door. "Well, that's odd. Nicole must have forgotten her key. Honey!! Do you see Nicole's key? I think she forgot it, she's at the door." She yelled to her husband in the upstairs bedroom.

"Let me look in her room, hun. I'll be right there." He yelled down to her.

She went towards the front door to open it and gasped. In front of her was not her daughter, but a very small, emaciated, dirty, roughed up looking little boy who looked as though he had been crying. "Well hello there, sweetheart. Are you lost? What's your name?"

The little boy's hair was cut unevenly, patches missing from his scalp and it looked like there were cuts in his head. He had dirt from head to toe as if he had been in a tussle in the dirt or had been thrown around in it. There were scrapes and bruises on his knees and elbow, as well as one on his palm and his nose was bleeding. His clothes barely fit on his body and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. His shoes were ratty, the soles were coming off and the shoelaces were broken. Whatever had happened to this poor boy had her heart wrenched at the sight of him. Her husband came to the door to join her, stating he couldn't find the keys before he saw the sight too and gasped.

"Golly, what happened to you, son? What's your name?"

Finally, the boy looked up with the saddest, yet most beautiful green eyes they had ever seen. "I...uh..I'm..I'm Waverly."

The Haught’s both stood there stunned, realizing that this was not a boy, but in fact a girl standing before them. "What in the devil..." Mrs. Haught whispered to herself.

Just then, in the distance, there was a faint yelling that was growing louder and louder by the minute..."WAVERLY!!! WAVERLY!!!! WAVERLY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Who is that honey? Are you being chased by someone? Is someone trying to hurt you?" Mrs. Haught asked as she kneeled to put her hand on the young girl's shoulder for comfort.

"Oh no, that's just Nonna. She's prolly just worried about me. I ran away cuz Daddy did dis' to me." She turned her head as she waited for her sister to come to her. Mrs. Haught’s eyes grew wide at the blatant truth the young girl so easily said, as if it was as easy as giving her address.

"Well come inside honey, my husband, Thomas, will get your sister, okay? I have lemonade. Do you like lemonade?"

Waverly lit up like the sun, "Oh yes, I love lemonade. I don't have it much, we get it as a treat when Ma sneaks it to us."

Mrs. Haught was starting to piece together a horrific picture of this child's life and she was not about to let her go back without finding out more from her sister, who she assumed would be older than this little girl. "Honey, get her sister, let's all go inside and have a nice chat, shall we?"

He nodded his head as he went outside to wave down little Waverly's sister. Once everyone was inside, the sister ran and grabbed Waverly, hugging her tightly. "You scared me half to death, Babygirl. Don't you ever do that again, okay?" Wynonna said as she grabbed Waverly into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Nonna. I just didn't want to get pushed around no mo." She said as she pulled away, looking at her sister with sad eyes.

"I know, Babygirl. Mama took care of Daddy's drunk ass. She told me to come get you and bring you home for supper." She grabbed her hand as if to leave the house, ignoring the Haught’s altogether.

"Now just hold on there you two. Before anyone leaves, a few things are going to happen. First, she will get a bath, second she needs some first aid, third she needs some proper clothes, and fourth we need some answers as to what's going on. There is no way we are letting you two young girls go back to a house where a Father hurts a little girl like this. Am I to be understood?" She said as she went to grab Waverly back from Wynonna.

"Listen, lady, I get pushed around enough by adults, and I don't need to be pushed around by more, so if you want to threaten anyone it best be me. You can leave Waverly out of it. We will leave cuz I say we leave and that's that. No one needs to be in our business cuz its Earp only business, got it?" The girl had a fire in her eyes and she knew she had to break through to her somehow, if she was going to not just help Waverly, but her as well. She knew that it wasn't any kind of malicious behavior, but more fear than anything that was making her feel like this. Distrust for all adults and only the love she has for her sister, that she would protect with her life, that made her act like everyone else is the enemy.

"But Nonna, she gave me lemonade. Don't you want some lemonade too?" Waverly tugged on her sister's leather jacket, getting her to look into her pleading eyes with her little pouty lips.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, "You know you can't get away with everything with that pout." She stood there and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, help out the kid, but I want you to know I don't trust you. I also don't do well with orders from people." Wynonna sat at the kitchen table as Mrs. Haught sat a glass of lemonade down in front of Wynonna, that she reluctantly took and drank from.

"Wynonna, right? My name is Kathy and that's my husband, Thomas. I want you to know I'm not trying to give you orders. I have a daughter myself. I just couldn't imagine...if something like this ever happened to her." Kathy choked on the last word and tears welled in her eyes at the thought of Nicole coming home in such a state. "Please understand that I am a mother and what I feel right now is worry and fear for you, nothing more. I hope that with time, you can come to trust me and see that all I want is to help you and be here for you. I have no ulterior motive, I have only to give and you have nothing I want. Now, let me take little Waverly up to take a bath." She had sat and held onto Wynonna's hand as she spoke to her, but soon got up to move over to Waverly to take her upstairs.

"Your husband has to do it." Wynonna said flatly, staring at her glass as the condensation ran down over her fingertips.

"Well, I highly doubt that's proper, Wynonna." Kathy scoffed.

"Trust me, your husband should do it. Waverly is different down there. It's why Daddy beats her." Wynonna never lifted her eyes from her glass as she spoke her words. The Haughts just stood there for a moment, trying to understand what Wynonna was trying to say. "She's got boy parts is what I'm saying, but she'll end up a girl. Got it now?" Wynonna’s steel blue eyes met with theirs, waiting for their judgments so she could grab Waverly's hand and run out of the house with her. Never looking back, it's what she was used to from everyone.

"Oh, okay, well. Waverly, who do you want to help you take a bath?" Kathy said.

"I'm nine, I don't need no help. I'm grown up." She stood from her chair, putting her hands on her hip, strutting it forward. The Haught's laughed at how cute she was.

"That is fair, honey, you are very grown-up, but you have some very nasty cuts and scrapes on you that need some extra care in the wash that may hurt. Plus, we need to get them bandaged, so would you please mind if one of use helped?" Waverly huffed and dropped her arm as she stood there thinking.

"Is it going to hurt bad?"

"Well, if you let us help, maybe it won't hurt so bad."

"Okay, he can help, he's like me. For now at least, that's what Ma says. But soon I'll be like Nonna." Waverly went over, pushed open her sister's jacket to show her chest and giggled.

Wynonna swatted her away, "Hey kid get away from the goods, go wash up and stop pestering me."

"I love you, Nonna." Waverly hugged her sister before she went upstairs with Tom to get cleaned up

"Love you too, Little bug." Wynonna smiled as she watched her little sister go up the stairs to get washed up, knowing anything is better than what happened to her just hours before.

"So, you want to start with what happened to her? Or do you want to tell me about him? What's most comfortable for you?" Kathy sat at the table with a mug of tea, trying to seem as comforting as possible to Wynonna who seemed like a scared cat at times.

Wynonna just sighed, as if she was a 30 yr old woman instead of a child, as she sat down ready to let a perfect stranger in on their horrid lives. "My Daddy is a drunk asshole that beats my sister for being different. Mama tries to stop him as much as she can, but she works to provide for us since Daddy won't give her a dime. I'm allowed to eat and have clothes, but not Waves. Waves is only allowed water, bread and the ratty clothes you see on her. Mama tried to keep her  _ secret _ a secret for as long as she could. Waverly grew up alright for a while, ya know? Ate okay, went to preschool and kindergarten. Had girl's clothes and pretty hair.

I guess it was third grade when she was 8 and Mama was at work, Daddy was drunk and being a real dick. He locked us outside of the house as punishment for being too loud while he was trying to watch his game. Well, Waverly had to pee, and as I'm sure you can gather Waverly pees standing up. For whatever reason, Daddy chose that moment to walk outside while Waverly was doing her business and Daddy came over, grabbed her while she was midstream. He ripped her dress off of her and started screaming expletives. Waverly just started crying and I pushed Daddy away from her before he did something terrible to her parts. He said shit like, that's not my kid, that ain't no kid of mine, and whatever. Thankfully Mama came home, grabbed Waverly off the ground and brought her in the house, brought her in the tub and gave her a bath then put her to bed. Everything changed after that. Daddy and Mama fought all the time, not that they really gave a shit about each other anyway, Mama stays for us. I may be young, but I at least know that. Daddy threw out all of Waverly's clothes in the yard and burned them, made her watch. He told her that she wasn’t no girl and that she didn't deserve girl clothes anymore.

After the fire went out, that's the first time he beat her, told her that she had to toughen up now that she's a man. I came out to keep him off and Daddy beat me too, calling me a faggot lover. We both starved that night. I learned that if I helped, neither of us would eat, but if I left it alone I could sneak her food. So I just had to sit there while he hit her so I could at least feed her so she wouldn't die. Thankfully he didn't beat her every day. He was smart enough to know he would be in jail if he did, cuz ya know my Daddy is the Sheriff, so he's smart like that. He knows how much he can get away with. How often to hit her. Where to hit her. He's a real fucked up piece of shit. He started beating Mama too, but my Mama's a mean one and she could beat his ass most times, but if she lost it was bad. He would make her pay for beating him. He wouldn't care if he broke her bones or fucked up her face. She was in the rodeo, so he would chuck it up to that.

That's been my life for a year now. This last time, he grabbed the kitchen scissors, grabbed her beautiful hair and just cut it. He dragged her out in the yard by her hair as she screamed and just started cutting it. Not caring how close he got to the scalp, or where it hit. I'm just thankful she has her ears still. So that's basically us in a nutshell. We are basically the town pariahs too, ever since Daddy decided to make Waverly look like a dirty homeless kid. I have to beat the shit out of kids every day to protect her. It was already bad enough just being the drunk Sheriff's kids." Wynonna was twirling her glass in her hands with a vacant look as she spoke. As if she was a shell of herself or more so, that she had to be to tell the story to her. Kathy was silently crying as she listened to her go over all of the things he had done to this little girl for a year, for nothing more than her biology. Something that little girl couldn't help even if she wanted to. She was a child after all. On top of what he was doing to their mother who was trying to protect them. Kathy needed to be able to talk to the mother, but with the father being a Sheriff, she knew it wouldn't be easy. Maybe her neighbor Nedley could help. He was a deputy and must be working for him, so he may have better insight to this Sheriff Earp.

Just then Tom came down with Waverly. She was cleaned up and bandaged. He had buzzed her head to even it as much as he could with the bald patches and knicks in her scalp. She had on some of Nicole's old clothes he had scrounged from the attic, they were old soccer uniforms from when she was a child. She was all patched up from her earlier scuffle and she looked like a brand new person.

"Well, don't you look as cute as a button. Do you feel better?" Kathy asked.

Waverly gave a little twirl, "I sure do, and I didn't even cry when he put the medicine on my boo-boos. Did I Mr.?"

"You sure didn't. You are really brave." He beamed down at the little girl that was so precious and adorable.

Waverly smiled at him before she went over to Wynonna, leaning on her sister, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Well I appreciate you helping her out, but I think it's best we get going. We can't stay away too long, and we need to get back for supper." Wynonna said.

"Wait a second, Wynonna. Why don't you meet our neighbor? Nedley is a deputy at the station and I'd like him to know more about your story, please? At least have someone of the law on your side. Your mother seems to be a bit overwhelmed by it all and I want you to know that not only do you have us now, but you will have him too. He's a good man." Kathy pleaded.

Wynonna sat there for a minute, contemplating what she said before looking over to Waverly. She was still leaning on her, not really looking anywhere. She looked over the little girls beaten up body and knew she couldn't allow this to continue to go on anymore. "Alright, sounds fair."

"Oh good. He should be home by now. Shouldn't take long."

They all walked over, knocking on the door. Randy Nedley opened the door and spoke with the Haught’s and Wynonna. Waverly walked in, snooping around until she ran into another little girl in the kitchen.

"Hello, I'm Waverly."

The little girl whipped her head around and smiled kindly. "Hi, I'm Chrissy. What happened to your head?"

"Oh." Waverly frowned before looking down at the floor. "My daddy cut off my hair. I don't like it"

"Oh, well that's ok. It'll grow back. Do you want to be my friend?"

Waverly's head popped up so fast, it was a surprise her head didn't shoot off. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a whole lot."

"Ok, then we're friends."

Waverly tilted her head to the side. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know. People haven't really been so nice to me, so easily lately."

"Well, I'm not most people I guess. Want to color?"

"Okay."

In the other room, the Haught’s, Nedley, and Wynonna had decided it was best for Nedley to take the girls home, so that the Sheriff didn't know the Haught’s had any involvement. This way the girls could continue to have a safe haven with them if they needed to.

"Wynonna, I will try to get as much info as I can on your father. I've known he was a drunk, but what he is doing is very illegal and he can and should lose his badge over it. Not only that, but he should go to jail. It will take a lot of evidence though. This is a small town and your father is powerful here, but I am on your side and I will do what I can to take him down."

"We all will, honey. You aren't alone anymore. You understand?" Kathy said.

Wynonna was holding back tears as she nodded her head and gave her thanks.

"Now grab your sister and let's get going before he gets suspicious.

"Okay."

Wynonna walked into the kitchen to find two giggly little girls and she smiled. "Well, what do we have here?" She walked up to the kitchen counter that had crayons, markers, glitter, paints, and paper strewn across it.

"Nonna, this is my friend Chrissy. Chrissy, this is my big sister Nonna."

"Hi!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chrissy. I am sorry to have to do this, but I do need to take Waverly home for supper."

"NO! Can't I stay and play with Chrissy a little longer, Nonna? I just got a new friend."

"I know, Little bug, but you know how Daddy is. I promise you can come over and play with Chrissy more though, okay?"

"Okay," Waverly pouted. "It was nice playing with you, Chrissy."

"You too, Waverly. I'll see you soon. Kay."

"Kay." The two girls hugged each other and they left to go with Nedley back home to the homestead.

Nedley waited until the girls went in to see if the Sheriff came out, but he never did, so he left.

The girls walked into the kitchen hoping to see their mother, but she wasn't there. "MAMA!" Wynonna called "MAMA!" She called again. Just then their father came in the back door, sweaty with dirt on his hands and boots.

"Your mother isn't here, Wynonna. So stop your yelling. You're giving me a fucking headache with that loud mouth of yours."

"Where is she? She was here when I left and she was making supper?"

"She left and she ain't coming back."

"What do you mean she ain't coming back?"

"She's gone for good, girl. What the hell don't you understand in that thick skull of yours? She left us. Took her things and left, she ain't coming back. Left with that rodeo of hers, left me to take care of you two and that's that." He walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and went to the living room to watch TV.

Wynonna knew that was a bullshit story and that something was up. She told Waverly to go upstairs to her room, to stay there and be quiet for the rest of the night. She needed to investigate what really was going on because all of this was too fishy to her.

Wynonna checked to make sure her dad was settled and drinking his beer before she started to snoop around. She noticed that there was food on the stove, still cooking. She turned off the burners, noticing things were done or almost burned. Moving things to a safe place for later to eat, she knew that her mama had been cooking so if she had left, why did she decide to make dinner? Her daddy had tracked mud in on his boots, she wanted to go outside and see what he was doing, so she snuck outside to inspect the grounds. Making as little noise as possible, she noticed a shovel up against the house that was dirty and looked like it was just used. Walking around she didn't notice much else. She kept looking around and around, but couldn't see anything. She decided to go to the barn, just in case. Once in there, what she saw had stopped her dead in her tracks. In the corner of the barn, poorly buried under hay was her mother's car. Wynonna snuck over and looked around, trying to not disturb her father's shitty work and saw her mother's clothes and purse that was thrown in the car.  No sign of her mom, just her things and her car. Wynonna was terrified and ran back to the house, not knowing what to do. She was shaking like a leaf. Her father had to have killed their mother and buried her somewhere on the grounds. He didn't have time to deal with the car yet, so he haphazardly hid it in the barn. She had to get to Nedley tomorrow and let him know what happened before he got rid of the evidence. Wynonna made the bowls of pasta their mother made for them and took it upstairs to Waverly, she had to keep this from her or the little girl might not be able to keep this quiet. Wynonna had to be smart about this. She knew her father had the morning shift tomorrow, so she could take Waverly to school then skip and run to the Haught’s. She hoped someone would be home at either their house or if Deputy Nedley would be home. This had just become one huge shit storm and she couldn't let the same thing that happened to her mama, happen to Waverly.

The next day-----

Wynonna rode her bike over to the Haught’s and banged on their door. Kathy opened it in a fright, "Good gracious child, what in the hell is wrong with you banging on the door like that?"

Wynonna fell in Kathy's arms and broke down crying. She had barely slept the night before in fear her father would do something to Waverly in the middle of the night and was running on pure fumes at this point. She had felt slightly better once she got Waverly to class, making sure she wore a cap and letting her teacher know why she needed to keep it on in class all day. The teacher looked at her sympathetically, knowing that shaving a child's hair wasn't an excuse to call out abuse, but knew exactly where Wynonna was coming from. She let her know she would let Waverly keep it on and let her lunchroom and gym teacher know too. Wynonna thanked her before she sped off to the Haught’s, pedaling as fast as she could go before breaking down in Kathy's arms, as she was right now. Kathy pulled her in and cradled her on the couch waiting for her to calm down as she sang a tune she wasn't familiar with, but it helped calm her down a bit. Once she finally calmed down she wiped the tears and snot off her face and sat herself up, looking at Kathy with her puffy red eyes.

"Do you want some water, honey?" Wynonna just nodded. Once they settled back down again on the couch, Wynonna looked up at her with a mixture of fear and anger.

"I think my daddy killed my mama." Kathy gasped, grabbing at her cross on her neck.

"My God Wynonna, are you sure? That is something very serious to say."

"I know!" Wynonna said exasperatedly before she got up and started pacing the floor, running her shaking hands through her hair. "Don't you think I know that?" She wheezed out.

"Yes, dear. Of course. Please calm down. Just come sit. Drink some water and sit down." Kathy wanted the girl to be as calm as possible to make sure she could get as much of the information as she could. "Listen, honey, Nedley's still home. I think he's on his way out. Hold on and let me ring him. I'll be real quick. Okay? You stay here now. Alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Alright." Wynonna was wired to the brim, like a cat ready to pounce on a squirrel. Her leg was shaking up and down, her palms were sweating and she couldn't focus her vision on any one thing. Her thoughts were always on Waverly. Is she okay? What would Daddy do to her? What would happen when they got home? How would she protect her now?

"Wynonna," Kathy said softly as she sat back down, rubbing circles on the girl’s back. "Nedley's coming over, okay? I need you to try and be calm and let him know everything as you remember it okay?"

"Yeah, alright." There was a knock at the door, and Kathy let Randy in.

"Morning ladies. I wish I was here under different circumstances. How are you holding up, kid?" He went to sit in the chair next to the couch. Wynonna liked the way he made her feel. He had this nice presence as if he was Santa Claus or something with that ridiculous mustache he had. She just knew she could trust him instantly and it made her feel better.

"I've had better days I 'spose"

"Understandable. Is Waverly okay?"

"Yeah, I left her at school. It's the safest place for her right now."

"That's good, that's good. Now, if you don't mind, that is, could you tell me what happened after I dropped you off?"

Wynonna went through the chain of events when he had dropped them off, going over every minute detail she could, down to the muddy boots and shovel. Kathy sat there in complete shock, not knowing what to do. Nedley sat there twitching his mustache looking at Wynonna with sadness in his eyes. She could tell that Nedley knew that she was right. That her Father had killed her Mother.

"First things first, Kathy, take Wynonna back to school. I'm going to their house to take photos and collect as much evidence as I can on the car in the barn. I'm going to look around for clues, as well as take that shovel. What I need from you, Wynonna, is to tell me when that car disappears. That way I'll know to go to the junkyard and look to see if it’s there to be destroyed. This is very important, Wynonna. That is him destroying evidence. Right now, we are one up on his game. I am sorry to have to involve you at all, honey, but your father is the Sheriff. I'm just a Deputy. I will have to pull bigger people into this if we will have him arrested at all. This will end up being a state case and involve State police, but I need substantial evidence, and I need to find where he buried her. Kathy, this is serious business. I know you have a little girl of your own to protect, so I don't know if you..."

"I'm not leaving these little girls, Randy. How can I? Not with that monster."

"Well, alright then. To protect your daughter, we need to keep her as far away from this as possible. She can never meet the girls and she can never know about this. Ya hear?"

"Understood. I would never bring her into something like this. She's innocent, and I want her to stay that way. Sorry, Wynonna. I don't mean any harm by that."

"None taken. I get it."

"Good, now that's all sorted, there's the case of Waverly. She's a little girl who's got a missing mama. What are we going to do about that?" Nedley asked the group.

"Well, She's taken to your daughter quickly, so it will ease up her pain if she can play with her as much as possible. I mean if you don't mind?"

"Chrissy!?"

"Yeah? That a problem?"

"Well no. I mean, it's just Chrissy has been a bit of a recluse since her mother died. I think I'd love to have Waverly over to play."

"Good, I don't know how Daddy will be with all this, but the more Waverly is out of the house, the better. I need to figure out his moods and I don't want her in the middle of them."

That sounds like a great plan, Wynonna, and again, kid, I'm sorry to bring you in on what should only be official police business. Maybe one day after all this, you find out you like the work and you can be a police officer yourself."

"Ha, yeah maybe. I'd be a good cop though, like you." Nedley beamed at that remark before taking his leave to investigate on the homestead.

Kathy took a long sigh before coming over and hugging Wynonna. At first, she stiffened at the hug but soon accepted it. They hugged for a long time before they separated and Kathy looked Wynonna in the eye. "Listen to me, Wynonna, it's about to be a long and arduous road, but it's one I'm willing to go down for you two girls. No children should have to suffer like you two have. I need to know that you can keep tight lips though, ya hear? This is a very dangerous business we are getting into and I need to keep my family safe." Wynonna nodded her head. "Alright then. Another thing is, do you have any other family? I don't want you girls in foster care after all this."

"Yeah, there's my Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. It's my mama's sister. I could try and find her number."

"Good, you do that. Call her and get her here to my house so I can talk to her. I need to let her know what's going on, so she is prepared to take you in when this all goes to shit. Trust me, this will go to shit. You stay safe and protect that sister of yours, you hear me?”

"I will, I always will. No one loves Waverly like I do, least not anymore."

"Oh, honey." Kathy hugged Wynonna again as she sniffled against her chest. "It's going to be okay. I swear it. I'll do everything I can to make sure you girls get the life you deserve, you hear me?"

"Yeah." Wynonna croaked out.

"Now let's get you to school. There's a lot to be done in the coming days, but you have to keep up your grades if you ever want to be a cop like Nedley." Wynonna gave her a shy smile and went out the door to put her bike in her trunk as they went off to her school.

Two years later---

Nedley, Wynonna, and Waverly sat in the courtroom next to Gus waiting for the proceedings to start. It had been a long time coming to get to this point for them. Nedley will be called up first by the State and then Wynonna would be next. They hoped the trial wouldn't be that long considering the amount of time it already took to get here, which was a year to the day. It took Nedley 6 months to gather evidence against Ward. For some reason, Ward kept the car in the barn for months not really caring, or just waiting for the chatter about Michelle disappearing to be gone.  Wynonna couldn't really tell if her father was an evil genius or a moron, but it was likely to be a mix of both. Finally, he drove it to the junkyard and had it destroyed. Nedley went to the junkyard and saw the paperwork himself, making copies. He then contacted the rodeo to ask them the last time they had seen her, which matched the time that she went missing. He also took all the information he could about traveling rodeos and contacted all of them to make sure she was not with them either, which of course she was not. What they really needed though, was the body. Nedley and Wynonna scoured the property trying to find where he buried her so they could close the case sooner, but they never found anything.

What they did do is built up a very strong case of child abuse and neglect against him while they were searching for evidence. Nedley and Gus took him to court and poor Waverly had to take the stand to recount all of the horrible things that had happened to her over the past year. The defense tried to break her down, but she was steadfast in her grit and never backed down. The Haught’s stepped in as well as witnesses, which lead to them having targets on their backs from Ward's supporters. They began to receive hateful phone calls and strange cars watching their house. Once, when Tom went out to see who it was they sped off. Kathy was fearful for her daughter, Nicole, so she put in motion to have her family moved to the U.S. to avoid Ward's wrath. Thankfully, there was enough damning evidence not just from the Haught’s, but suspicious teachers at the schools and even some other parents stepped in. Gus received custody of the girls and they were at least free from his tirade with that. That was one year ago.

Soon after custody was handed over, Nedley had phoned the State with his evidence, turning over everything he had gathered for them to press voluntary manslaughter charges against Ward. Due to his conviction of child abuse and neglect, he was already stripped of his Sheriff's badge and it further noted his violent tendencies. Nedley did not want Ward getting away with this, and he wanted him behind bars for life. Being that he was the Sheriff, Ward got away with only fines and probation in the child abuse case. Nedley knew that if he didn't get Ward off the streets, the girls would never be truly safe. Ward kept staring at Waverly on the stand menacingly, as if he was calculating a way to get rid of her as well. It shook Nedley to his bones how any father could think that of their own child. It was clear that Ward did not love Waverly at all, and he knew he needed to act fast before something terrible happened to her. Luckily, even without the body, the State took the case and put Ward in jail immediately as a violation of his probation, with no chance of bail. Everything Nedley had planned worked out perfectly.

"All rise, the court is now in session." the Bailiff boomed as the judge walked in to take her seat.

Seattle--

Kathy Haught finished packing her bags and grabbed her purse as she left her room. "Nicole, honey?" She called out to find her daughter in the house.

"Yeah, Mom?" Nicole was in the living room eating ice cream and watching TV.

"I'm going to the Purgatory house for a bit."

"Ugh! Again? What is it with you and that place? Why did we even move if you weren't going to sell it?" Nicole rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch with a huff.

"Honey, we have talked about this till we're blue in the face. I'm leaving and I'll see you in a week or two. Now give me a kiss." The Haught’s said their goodbyes as Kathy left for the airport. She knew she had to get there as soon as possible. Now that her family was settled and Nicole is safe, she was going to take that bastard down, once and for all.

Purgatory---

"So let me understand this correctly. You trespassed on my client's property, to then take pictures without a warrant. To take pictures of a car my client hid because he didn't want his girls upset?" Ward's lawyer Bulshar was picking apart Nedley's evidence easily.

"If this is all of your "evidence" that there is foul play, sir, how can you not understand a father wanting to protect his daughters from the trauma of leaving behind everything because she didn't care?"

"Objection! Leading the witness." Eliza, the State attorney, jumped up to say.

"Sustained. You will have actual questions and not statements, Mr. Bulshar." Judge Lucado said. Bulshar just grinned an evil smile, knowing he already destroyed the witness.

"No further questions, your Honor." Bulshar stated as he sat down with a smug look and a wink to Ward.

"Very well, Officer Nedley you may step down. State, please call your next witness."

"The state calls Wynonna Earp to the stand, your Honor." Wynonna rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans and looked at Waverly. Her little sister giving her a beaming smile because she knew she believed in her with all of her heart. Wynonna didn't want to fuck this up because this was for Waverly as much as it was for her, she had to keep her safe from this monster.

\-----

Kathy Haught landed in Purgatory and grabbed her rental car. It wasn't much of a car, but neither was this town. She raced over to her home, dropping off her things and sending off a quick text of her arrival. It's now or never.

\-----

"And so are we to believe because you had a "feeling" that your father, whom you have already stated in no uncertain terms your disgust for, murdered your mother? Because in no way would you just simply want that to be true so that you could be rid of him and take the house?"

"Wh-what? I-I don't."

"Oh please Wynonna, your mother owned the house, so if she was murdered then her will would come in to play. She left both of you girls the house, and now that you are emancipated from him, you are not only trying to take his career but also his home. Isn't that the actual truth here?"

"What? I didn't. NO! I...I-I. He's an asshole! He did it. I swear! He's evil in every way and of course, he killed her." Wynonna lost it on the stand, she had no clue about her mother's will or that she was the one who owned the house. This was going south so quickly she didn't know what to do.

"Order! Order in the court. You will keep your outbursts down, young lady. Do you understand me?" Lucado bore a hole in Wynonna with her stare, all she could do was nod.

"No further questions, your Honor." Bulshar again sat knowing he destroyed Wynonna's claims. She left the stand with her head down and shoulders slumped, feeling as though she failed Waverly again. Her sister, however, being who she is, grabbed her hand and whispered: "Good job, Nonna."  Wynonna felt like crying, no matter what shit happens, Waverly was always there with a smile and positivity radiating off of her. She loved her more than anything in this world and she needed a miracle now.

Eliza received the text when Wynonna was on the stand. She knew she had this ace up her sleeve and was now about to drop it on the defense.

"Does the state have any more witnesses?"

"Yes, your Honor, it's a late addition." Bulshar turned at this statement with anger in his eyes.

"This is preposterous, when did you meet this witness? Why was I not informed? " Bulshar stood, spitting venom out of his mouth at the information Eliza placed.

"Your Honor, this witness has evidence that is crucial to this case. We can take a recess for the defense to catch up." Eliza pleaded with the judge.

Lucado slammed her mallet down, "I decide things here! The court will take a 3-hour recess. The court will continue at 3 pm. I want to see both of you in my chambers, NOW!" Eliza sent off her text and prayed that this would be the ace they needed since everything else had been a disaster so far.

\----

Kathy received her reply on her phone and dressed for war. "Time to take the prick down."

\----

Everyone filed in to resume the proceedings, eagerly awaiting to see what Eliza had in store.

"All rise, the court is now in session. Judge Lucado is now presiding."

"State, call your witness."

"The state would like to call Mrs. Kathy Haught to the stand, your Honor." Ward whipped his head around and snarled as Kathy walked into the courtroom to take the stand with her head held high as she ignored Ward completely and gave the girls a wink.

"Mrs. Haught, if you could please recount what happened the night of March 15th?" Suddenly Ward perks up in his seat and started to sweat a bit around his collar.

"Of course, I knew that Ward was going to get rid of the car soon enough, but I also knew that Wynonna and Nedley couldn’t be watching him all the time either. I decided to keep a watch on him during the days they couldn't. Finally one day, I see him going to the barn. He later drove out in Michelle's car, he then went back into the barn for some time. When he came out he was carrying, what I could only assume was a body based on its size and the way it was wrapped up. He then placed it in the trunk of the car."

"Objection, how could the witness possibly know if it was a body? It could have been a number of things." Bulshar stated.

"Your Honor, I would like to enter into evidence, Mrs. Haught's phone. On this phone is the video of Mr. Earp carrying the item into the trunk of the car."

"I'll allow it. Please continue, Mrs. Haught."

"Well, I followed him to see where he was going, and sure enough he went to the junkyard. I saw him talking with the owner there and he gave him a lot of money to dispose of the vehicle immediately."

"Objection your Honor, this is getting to be ridiculous. How could she possibly know what he was doing?"

"Your Honor, there is another video on the phone of the exchange at the junkyard with a clear view of Ward handing over cash to the owner."

"Again, I'll allow it. Please go on with your testimony."

"I knew that the body was the biggest missing piece to all of this, but I was sure I didn't have time to call Nedley and have him come over. I knew when Wynonna got home from school, she would let Nedley know the car was gone, but every second counted if I was to find proof. When Ward left, the owner went into his office. I don't know why, but I sprinted over to the car, opened the trunk and took a photo of what was in the back of the car."

"Your Honor, I would also like to add to evidence the photos Mrs. Haught took of the trunk of the car." The photos were of a black plastic garbage bag with duct tape around it at first. Then the next photo it seemed like Kathy opened the bag and sure enough, there was Michelle's face, beaten and bloodied. Waverly let out a scream, as Gus rushed her out of the courtroom.

Wynonna took a look at her mother and had tears running down her face as she looked at her father and spat, "I hope you burn in hell you motherfucker." She left after that as the tears started to fall even more. Ward's face was beet red and his anger was taking over. He looked at Kathy like she was next in line to die under his hand.

"Mrs. Haught, could you please also state why you sat on this information so long before coming forward to either Nedley, or the State?" Eliza asked calmly noting the menacing nature of Ward at the other table.

"I wanted to be out of Purgatory. I needed to make sure my family was safe first before I became this involved. This is a dangerous business and he is a dangerous man. I also wanted to get those girls away from this monster."

"YOU BITCH! I'll fucking kill you, you hear me?" Ward had tried to jump over the table at Kathy, who didn't even flinch at Ward's outburst.

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT." Lucado slammed her mallet down several times as the bailiff grabbed Ward. "Mr. Earp, I find you in contempt of this courtroom. Bailiff take him away." Bulshar sat with his head in his hands knowing there was no way to salvage the case after Ward's outburst.

"Does the state have any further questions for the witness?"

"No your Honor, the prosecution rests."

"Does the defense have any questions for the witness?" Bulshar just stared blankly at Mrs. Haught trying to come up with something, but knew it was pointless at this stage. "No your honor, the defense rests."

"That will be all Mrs. Haught. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you too, your Honor." She said with a smile as she went over to hug Nedley.

"Well if that wasn't an ace in the hole. Why didn't you tell me?" Nedley asked questioningly.

"I just needed everyone to concentrate on the mission we already had going. We needed the girls away from him, and I needed Nicole out of Purgatory. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Nedley, but I had to play this right."

"Oh, I think you played it perfectly. He threatened you in front of the Judge. He's going to be sitting in jail no matter what, but I think we have all the evidence we need now." Nedley beamed and put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a side hug. "I think everything is going to be just dandy."

\-------

The verdict came down that Ward was guilty of voluntary manslaughter and destroying evidence. Wynonna cheered in the courtroom and Waverly just giggled at Wynonna's antics. "We did it,Babygirl! We fucking did it."

"Wynonna, watch that mouth. Waverly is still a little girl. I swear child..." Gus looked at her feigning annoyance as she smiled and pulled both girls in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you brave, brave girls. You've been through so much and I couldn't be happier for you. I'm sorry about your mama, girls. I want you to know she loved you so much and would do anything for you."

"We got her justice though, Aunt Gus. We'll be okay now." Waverly said smiling up at her aunt.

"Yes you did honey, and that bastard is going away for a long time." They all smiled as they left the courtroom together.

Present day-------

Nicole sat there stunned at the story Wynonna just laid out for her. "Wow, I can't believe...actually, no I can believe my Mom was the one that helped you get rid of him. She was an amazing woman." Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she saw the forlorn look in Nicole's face.

"Your mother was one of the best people I have ever had the chance to meet, baby and if it wasn't for you none of that would have happened." Nicole twists her head really fast in astonishment.

Nicole was tipsy and having a hard time registering all of what Waverly said, but there was a part of the story that didn't add up.

"Waverly, I don't understand how this has anything to do with us. Everyone keeps saying you've loved me for a long while, but I don't understand why."

"Honey, it's because of you I even found your mother," Waverly said with a shy smile.

"What!?" Nicole is shocked, standing abruptly, dropping her drink, and finding it hard to comprehend what Waverly is saying."I would have remembered meeting you. I never met you, Waves".

"Honey, come with me. There's something I need to show you." Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and gently tugged it to have her follow her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, Waverly goes to grab something off of her dresser. She brings it over to Nicole and opens up her hand to reveal a rabbit's foot. "Do you remember when you gave this to me?"

"Th-thats...thats...Waverly! How did you get this? That's my lucky rabbit's foot that I gave a little boy so long ago." Nicole stepped back trying to gain her composure but failing horribly.

"Baby, that little boy was me. Don't you see?" 

"Wha-whaattt..." Nicole's vision started to darken, she could hear Waverly screaming in the background but everything just went...black.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to the Earp Fiction group for all the help on this. And also to my beta who I couldn't do this without!
> 
> Also...was that another cliff? It's a small cliff I swear. Much less wait time too. Next chapter should be the last.
> 
> As a survivor of child abuse and molestation...if you need someone to talk to I am here. However, any negativity will be blocked.


	6. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being here. Thanks for staying here. Thanks for reading...so much love given back to you all.
> 
> We are now at the end of our tale. Thank you so much for sticking along for the ride. Here is some fluff, some smut...because you know me...and then some flufffy fluffy fluff. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

Nicole woke up feeling warmth behind her. She noticed that there were arms wrapped around her as well. She turned to see a sleeping Waverly next to her, "baby." She croaked out. Not realizing how long she was out. Waverly slowly opened her eyes to look over the redhead.

"Hey baby, you awake finally?" Waverly sat up in a tank top with no bra and loose boxers. Nicole instantly felt herself tingle over the sight.

"Waverly, what are you wearing!?" Waverly was scrubbing her eyes with her fist, trying to get to wake land and heard Nicole screech at her.

"Huh?" Waverly looked at her in confusion. "I'm wearing my PJs, but I guess you've never seen them since we are always naked," Waverly smirked. "Why? See something you like." She wiggled her eyebrows, teasing her.

Nicole couldn't help herself, she grabbed Waverly by the back of the neck and pulled her down on top of herself in a bruising kiss. They parted ways only when they both needed breath.

"Well, that's one way to say hello. How are you feeling, honey? You know you've been out for several hours. I think you should eat something too. There's one more story to tell, and then we are all caught up." Waverly said with a smile as she traced the contours of Nicole's jaw, staring lovingly into Nicole's eyes.

"Tell me here. I don't want to get up just yet. I want to be close to you still."

"Ok baby, whatever you want."

"Waverly..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Nicole bit her lip nervously, bringing her eyebrows together, crinkling her forehead waiting for her response. As her mind reeled she didn't hear the gasp from Waverly as her eyes went wide and tears formed in her eyes.

"You know, I thought I would be the one to tell you that first." Waverly cry chuckled as she leaned over and kissed Nicole passionately. They kissed for some time before they parted ways, Waverly pushing against Nicole's chest. "Baby, there's still one more story to tell, okay honey?" Nicole nodded her head with a lopsided grin as she looked at her with her doe eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, or I won't be able to get anything out," Waverly chuckled. She leaned down and kissed Nicole again.

16 years ago-----

 

"Bye Mom!" Nicole left her house and hopped on her bike off to soccer. She peddled off as fast as she could, loving the wind sweeping through her copper hair. She didn't get very far, however, as she saw a little boy hunched over on the side of the road on a log dirty, bloody, head all messed up seeming like he was crying.

She stopped short and came up easy so as to not spook him, "uhm, hey there." The little boy's head whipped up fast, looking as spooked as a cat. Green eyes bloodshot, red with tear stains, running down dirty cheeks leaving mud paths looking up at her. Her heart broke as she saw a broken little boy that clearly had been in a fight and had a horrible day. "You alright? You look like you got in a fight? Did somebody pick on you? Was it a bully or something? Need me to beat somebody up?" Nicole smiled her biggest dimple smile she could to help ease the little boy's pain.

Waverly felt like she was looking at an angel. She wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or not because it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She had seen things in her picture books that were pretty, but she had never seen things in real life like this. Especially one that would want to talk to her. She just really couldn't comprehend what was happening and kept blinking her eyes, trying to see if she was really seeing what she was seeing or if there was just too much dirt in her eye, or if her daddy knocked her brain into mush.

"You alright? Cat got your tongue?" Nicole sat down next to Waverly with concern in her eyes, leaning her bike against the log. "It looks like you've seen better days. I'm Nicole. My family lives just up the street. If you need any help you can go up there. My mom is really nice and sweet. She's probably made something delicious by now knowing her. " Waverly still didn't say a word and just kept staring at Nicole like she was the best thing since ice cream. Nicole was perplexed, but just figured she was nervous or scared and kept powering through.

"Hmmm, you don't seem much for talking right now. That's ok. I get it. You know what, I have something for you." Nicole turned and rustled through her bag. "This here, this is my lucky rabbit's foot. I always have it with me and it's given me the best sort of luck so far. Here, I want you to have it. At least, keep it safe for me. Until we meet again, okay. Think you could do that?" Nicole gave Waverly the item and she twisted it in her small hands feeling how soft, yet foreign it felt. She couldn't believe Nicole was giving her something that meant so much to her being that they only met for a span of five minutes, and something that gave her so much luck at the same time. Waverly grabbed Nicole, hugging her sobbing out a 'thank you' as she held onto her as if she was drowning and she was her life vest. "Hey there, it's going to be okay. Like I said. That's my lucky rabbit's foot, and now you have its power. For as long as you have it nothing but good luck is going to come your way, I promise. But you can't keep it, okay? You can only have it as long as you need it and then I will find you and you'll have to give it back, okay? Sound fair?" Waverly nodded and smiled as she wiped away her snot and tears, holding the foot close to her heart like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Good, it's settled then. Well, I have to get to soccer, so I'll be seeing you, okay? Don't forget to take real good care of it. I will find you. I promise you that!"

"Oh...Ok-kay."

"Ah, he does speak!" Nicole giggled as she hopped on her bike. "Don't forget to go to my mom's, it's just up this street and on the right. She'll help you out, and I'm sure she made lemonade, bye now." Waverly's interest peaked at lemonade and was off to go see Nicole's mom.

\--------

 

"So you see, you did find me like you promised." Waverly beamed at Nicole with unshed tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, baby." Nicole pulled Waverly down into a searing kiss. "I can't believe this is real," she panted. "This is too much like a fairytale."

"Well, I guess fairytales do come true then," Waverly smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "God, you Earps can be insufferable."

"But you love me.."

"Yeah, yeah I really do."

"Good, because I love you too, Nicole. I was hoping, ya know maybe...ehhh" Waverly stopped rubbing Nicole's arm and started to rub the back of her head. She looked anywhere but at Nicole as she became increasingly nervous. Nicole found it all endearing,  but then wondered what exactly Waverly couldn't tell her so easily, considering the week they've had.

"Baby, just spit it out." Waverly got up from the bed and started to pace, which was not helping Nicole's libido at all. Because let's be real, Waverly was sexy as hell, and her lack of bra and only loose-fitting boxers was making it hard for her to concentrate. She knew she should really be focusing on this rant Waverly was going on, but she could feel herself getting slicker between her thighs the more Waverly moved around, fuck, the woman was all muscle and glowing tanned skin with hair from the Gods. The more she waved her arms around, the more her biceps would flex or the veins would pop out in her forearms, as she would turn her quads would flex and calves would be on prominent display. Nicole was a current gay mess and her girlfriend clearly needed her, but she _really_ needed her right now too.

"Baby."

"Huh, Uh yeah." Waverly looked up from her rant at Nicole, who was giving her eyes that she had learned the meaning of over the past week all too well. Waverly gulped.

"Why don't you come over here and sit down, you seem a bit tense," Nicole purred.

"Oh, uh...yeah. I mean sure. Right. Sounds good." Waverly sat down on the edge of the bed as Nicole climbed up from behind.

"You know, it would be a lot easier for me to touch you with your shirt off, so why don't we get rid of that." Nicole pulled Waverly's shirt off without any protest and moved her hair over her shoulder. She started to massage her shoulders and neck, but had her face close to her so that her breath tickled the hairs at the back of her neck, sending chills over Waverly's body that she saw in the goosebumps forming on her skin. "Baby, whatever it is, you can tell me. You don't have to be nervous. It's just me. Okay?" She ran her hands down Waverly's spine to the little divots at her lower back, pressing her thumbs in, giving a gentle massage earning a moan from her.

"Oh Nic, that feels so good. Yeah, okay. I know I can tell you anything." Nicole smirked. Sliding her hands up Waverly's ribs, earning a shiver as she moved to her shoulder blades working on the knots there, earning another loud moan and feeling Waverly turn into a puddle in her hands.

"Well then baby, just say it." Nicole moved her hands towards the front of Waverly's torso to her abs and started to rub along the ridges of them. Biting her lip, as Waverly's abs were her kryptonite, honestly, how does someone get abs this defined. She moved her hands up towards her breasts feeling Waverly's breath hitch.

"Baby, um..I can't really think when you're doing this."

"Baby, spit it out or I'll stop." Nicole started to still her hands.

"What!?"

"I mean it. Say it or all of this stops and I leave." Nicole pulled her hands away and went to move from the bed.

"Leave? You would leave?" Nicole hears the panic in her voice and feels guilty for putting it there, but she just really wants her girlfriend to get it out already.

"Yes, baby, I would leave." She looks at her sternly. "So if you don't want that, I suggest you spit it out already so we can get on to other things." Looking at her with a now flirtatious glint, purring as she bit her ear.

"Fuckkkk Nicole," She groaned, gasping for breath. "Move in with me," she whispered out. Nicole removed her hands immediately and stiffened up.

"What!" Waverly turned in a panic and tried to cover herself for a strange reason, not knowing why, but thought it was appropriate.

"What?" Waverly says in a panic.

"Waverly, what did you just say?"

"Ummmm...Move in with me? Or can I move in with you?" She shrugs. Nicole just stares at her. She doesn't move and Waverly starts to squirm and sweat in her space. She feels like she made too bold of a move, even though all of their conversations were intensely bold leading up to this throughout the week, to begin with. "I, I guess I uh...I think I overstepped. Maybe I should go." Waverly went to grab her shirt. Nicole grabbed her hand before she could touch it.

"Yes."

"What?" Waverly looked at her with confusion and a bit of hope that she heard her right.

"I said yes, Waverly. When I told you I loved you, I meant it, so the answer is yes. But I'm definitely not living here with Wynonna, so move in with me." Nicole bit her lip in anticipation, as Waverly grinned from ear to ear and tackled Nicole in a bear hug.

"Of course." was all that was said before the kisses began through fits of giggles. "Are we crazy for doing this? I mean I know this is fast, but it just feels right." Waverly's eyes sparkled with so much hope and love Nicole knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was exactly right.

"Baby, fuck it. I just want to wake up to you every day, so I'm not going to overthink this. We'll figure it out as it goes. All I know is that you make me happy." She smiled at her girlfriend bringing her in for a sweet kiss that soon turned more heated. Waverly took off Nicole's top and bra before they laid down on the bed together, kissing passionately. "Waves..baby..I want you. Please."

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm never letting you go. I love you, Nicole." Waverly looked at Nicole's vulnerability and expressed through herself her love and compassion as she looked deep into not just her eyes, but her soul. "Nicole Haught, I love you, and one day...I'm going to show you just how much, but until that day, I'm going to make love to you right now if it's all the same to you." Nicole chuckled.

"You are the biggest dork you know that." Nicole couldn't help but smile the biggest smile and Waverly loved it all the same.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork,  baby." She leaned down and kissed her girl because they were finally here together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

What? Did you want more? You thirsty assholes... I mean wasn't that enough of an ending. I thought it was good. That was some riding into the sunset type of shit good. Sighhhhh. FINE! I guess I'll give you what you DIDN'T pay for ;)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waverly continued to explore Nicole's skin with her mouth, not leaving any inch uncovered. She tugged at her fiery locks as she grazed her teeth over her pulse point, earning a gasp while she gently kneaded her nipple.  She continued towards her collar nipping and sucking at it as she palmed her breast more as the redhead writhed and moaned beneath her. Waverly's bulge was hard inside her shorts as she started to rub it against Nicole's core working the redhead up further. 

"Fuck baby. You feel so good," Nicole panted as Waverly moved down to her breast. Placing her lips against a strained nipple eager for attention, sucking it inside of her mouth hard. Nicole bucked her hips up, tugging at Waverly's hair as she hissed at the joyful intrusion. She started to rock her hips against Waverly's cock more frantically trying desperately to obtain the friction she wanted. Waverly licked and sucked, leaving little bite marks all around Nicole's areola before she grazed the tip of her nose over her breastplate. Tickling the hairs on her skin with her breast, looking up into Nicole's eyes that were alight with desire as she moved to her other nipple, giving it the same attention she gave the first, as she kneaded and squeezed the already sensitive other with her fingers. Nicole cried out in pleasure at the onslaught of her chest as she felt the slick between her legs grow, knowing her panties were ruined at this stage, feeling it now on the inside of her thighs as they continued to grind into each other cores.

"NNngh, Waves, I need you." Nicole lightly tugged Waverly's hair back, earning a smirk from Waverly as her eyes came up to meet Nicole's, a look of mischievousness in them as she stuck out her tongue and licked a long line down her abs to her belly button,  circling it and then dipping it in before she bit next to it, earning a frustrating groan from Nicole. "Fuck Waves stop teasing me." All she could hear was her giggling as she started to rub the sensitive area on the inside of her thighs that made her moan even more as she started to kiss, nip, and suck at her hip bones before licking right at the top of her belt line where it was sensitive. Nicole let out a growl, "Waverly fucking Earp take my fucking pants off! PLEASE!"

Waverly sat up again with that smug Earp smirk with her gorgeous tanned skin and pert breasts, chestnut curls, and shining green eyes looking down with love and desire, all for her. "Anything you want, baby." She unzipped and took off her pants and her boxers, her erection smacking her abs as she came back to the bed to see the dark spot on her underwear and the mess between her legs. "My, my baby. Is this all for me? " Waverly purred as she stalked up Nicole's legs, putting her hands on either side of her hips as she locked eyes with her. She dipped her head down to lick the slick of her panties, smelling the arousal as she went,  causing Nicole to drop her head back and let out a loud 'fuck.'

"Seems like you've been aching for me, sweetheart. Let me take care of you." Waverly took the last article of clothing off before she settled back between Nicole's legs. Nicole gasped as she finally felt Waverly push her fingers through her slick folds as her mouth teased around her clit, still not giving her that edge she craved. Waverly felt her walls tense around her digits immediately, but she kept moving inside because Nicole was dripping with cum all over her hand and wrist down to the sheets, she was so worked up. She knew she wouldn't take long with the way Nicole kept squirming and moaning beneath her, so she tried to prolong it as much as she could. She moved inside of her deep and hard,  touching the places she liked the most as she grabbed Waverly's hair, letting her know as much. 

"Fuck Wavesssss! You feel so good."

"You do too, baby. So tight and wet for me all the time. I love how ready you always are for me." Nicole could only moan further as one hand white-knuckled the sheets, while her other tried to push Waverly's face where she wanted it the most, but she held strong as she kept pumping in and out of her. The room filled with Nicole's labored breathing and moans as her hips met every thrust, the slick sounds of her desire every time Waverly pumped in and out of growing louder. Finally, Waverly lowered her mouth on her swelled bud giving it a swift lick, earning a jolt from Nicole's hips and a yelp before she wrapped her mouth over it completely, lightly sucking and flicking her tongue.

"Oh, God. Oh God. Waverly!" Nicole screamed her release all over Waverly's chin and hand. She let her ride it out as she trembled beneath her, but when she felt it subside, Waverly removed her fingers from inside of her and clamped down on her hips and started to devour her pussy. "Fuck Waverly...shit..fuck." Nicole brought both hands to Waverly's hands as her body began to immediately tremble again. Waverly went from dipping her tongue inside of her, massaging her wall and taking in as much of her essence as she could, to circling her clit to sucking on it and then dipping back again. She kept that routine up for some time and switched so fast that Nicole couldn't keep up, her nerves were an absolute mess, she couldn't think and she couldn't get her breathing together either. She was completely wrecked. The only thing she knew was that Waverly was owning her pussy right now and she just was along for the ride of her life. Nicole finally felt a tsunami tidal wave crash that started from her and was all the way over her body, it hit her so hard that her back bowed up completely off the bed. She was pretty sure she passed out from exhaustion for a bit too because the next thing she knew, Waverly was next to her kissing her shoulder and her breathing was normal again.

"Hey there," Waverly said with a smile. By the looks of Waverly, it looked like she had sort of exploded in that orgasm.

"Um, hi. Did I pass out? Again?" Waverly chuckled.

"Well, let's just say, when you cum like that, it may be bound to happen." She said with that damn smug smirk again.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "You are damn proud of yourself aren't you, cowboy."

"Well, it certainly does things for the ego, sweetheart."

"God you Earps are insufferable." Nicole feigned annoyance. Waverly jumped on top of Nicole and pinned her arms over her head.

"Mmmm, but you looove us." Before she leaned down and kissed her. The kissing soon turned heated as Waverly laid her body down on top of Nicole, releasing her arms as they cradled their bodies against one another. Kissing passionately all over their faces, necks, and chins, as their bodies writhed together until they became slick with their sweat and desire again.

"Baby, I want you inside me." Nicole pulled back panting. Waverly nodded her head in agreement as she kissed her on her lips once more before moving down to her neck, biting and sucking on her pulse point. She moved to whisper in her ear.

"I want to try something with you, baby. If it's alright with you." nibbling on her ear before she pulled back with an anxious look. Nicole could only cock her eyebrow up. Waverly pushed herself up off of Nicole, "Turn around and get on your knees. " Waverly got off of the bed to grab something before coming back. "You trust me, don't you, baby?"

"Of course. Baby, what is it you want to try? You can tell me anything. I'm sure you gathered I'm not the most vanilla person in the bedroom." Nicole had her head turned, trying to figure out what was in Waverly's hands.

"Can you grab your arms behind your back? Your hands grabbing the crooks of your elbows. I'm going to tie your hands there to keep them there."

"Oh!" Was all Nicole said, she knew Waverly couldn't see her eyebrows shoot into her hairline or the fact that she started to drip down her thigh at the thought of what was about to transpire. She was so turned on at this moment she felt like she was about to come at the idea of it all.

"Is that..Uh, I mean. Is that okay with you?" Waverly said nervously.

"Yes," was all Nicole could hoarsely get out because her throat had gone dry. She never knew she wanted something so much before. Waverly tied her arms behind her with her bandanas and gently laid her down on her shoulders on the bed with her head turned to the side. She could see in Waverly's mirror with her ass high in the air and Waverly muscular tanned form behind her, just how exotic it all looked and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

"You okay, baby? You comfortable?" She heard the care and love in Waverly's voice and it made her heart flutter.

"Yes, I'm more than okay." She saw Waverly shifting her bed so that her mattress and box spring were no longer aligned, giving her almost a step on the side of the bed, which she found odd.

"Baby, Uhm, if you can I want you to keep your hips up as high as you can, okay?" She pulled her back a bit bringing her shoulders in. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable, but she could deal with this position, it was more the anticipation of what was next that she was wondering. Waverly put her leg on the step she created and her knee on the other side of her hips. She saw the angle she was going to insert herself inside of her was different, it was more on top than from the side. Nicole enjoyed looking at Waverly's form in the mirror, all muscle and lines, her toned calf and thick quad and hamstring on the step, leading to her delicious ass, moving to her strong back and shoulders that had her gorgeous chestnut curls cascading down it, while she had her thick biceps and veiny forearms all over her lower section, appreciating it. It was a divine scene indeed.

Nicole felt Waverly push her open with her fingers as she inserted the tip of her cock and it felt delicious to feel her inside of her again, she then grabbed her arms, which was odd.....and slammed inside of her hard, which caused her head to buck up and her back to arch as she screamed out loudly with pleasure as Waverly pounded inside of her relentlessly. Waverly used her other hand to grab her hair, using both hands as leverage to continue to pound inside of her. At that angle, Waverly was hitting deeper than she's been in her before. She came instantly and Waverly fucked her right through it. Nicole was going through the same onslaught as before except this time it was from Waverly's cock. Waverly moved her hand from her hair to her neck and started to squeeze as she pumped into her harder. Waverly squeezed her neck a little bit more, not really too much pressure, but it was just enough to add to the thrill of it all. She felt her second orgasm coming in and she wanted to hold on to something to ground herself, but the fact that she was bound, she couldn't. It was actually making her come quicker, it wasn't allowing her to relieve her stress somewhere else because she couldn't allow her pressure to go anywhere. There was nothing for her to do, but to submit to Waverly and it fucking thrilled her. Tears were running down her face at this stage, not because it hurt, but because she had never felt freer in her life. Free of stress, guilt, pressure, control, anxiety, worry, because she had Waverly taking care of her at this moment as it belonged to them and only them. 

Before she knew what was happening, Waverly had untied her arms, turning her around, lifting her legs on her shoulders as she picked her up and put her against the wall as she slammed into her again, fucking her against the wall. Her hands would leave bruises on her ass, she was slamming into her with her cock so hard with only her shoulder against the wall anchoring them, but she didn't care.  She heard Waverly panting in her ear as she hung on for dear life around her shoulders, clawing into her skin leaving little moon marks. Her third orgasm wrecked her hard as she squirt all over herself and Waverly's chest and thighs as it fell to the floor. She couldn't even tell anymore if she had made sounds, she was so fucked out. Nicole was spent, but she knew Waverly had yet to cum. Waverly walked her over to the bed and laid her down, bringing her legs to her hips pressing herself deep inside of her.

"Oh God Wavessss..." She knew when Waverly would do this. She had to admit she loved it, but she was so sore right now. Waverly pushed inside of her deep, gyrating her hips and only pulling out slightly, grinding every time. It hit her clit and g-spot while keeping her so full inside, which was her favorite and Waverly knew it. God, this woman would be the death of her.

"I want you to come with me, baby. Come with me, Nicole." Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole as she kept moving inside of her, sweat dripping off her brow as their slick bodies glided against one another. Waverly pulled back to look in Nicole's eyes as they both panted out their breaths. Nicole could see it again, the love Waverly had in her eyes for her. This time though she wasn't scared, she wasn't going to deny it, she knew it was real and she was going to embrace it with every ounce of her being. She was getting close and she knew Waverly was too because she started to pick up her speed inside of her. She started to claw her nails in Waverly's back, letting her know that she was about to come, as Waverly started to thrust in her harder. Nicole couldn't hold on anymore as she came and Waverly was right behind as they both moaned out their pleasures. Waverly painting Nicole's insides with cum as Nicole came down from her high holding on to Waverly as she waited for her to end her thrusts inside of her. When Waverly finally finished, she laid down on top of Nicole letting her rub her back as they just lay there in the presence of each other, basking in the afterglow.

"HEY! You two done fucking yet?" They both heard Wynonna yell from the other side of the door. Nicole groaned as she rolled her eyes and Waverly giggled, kissing the side of Nicole's face. "I hope you used protection. Don't need any little Earps running around here stealing my damn whiskey." Nicole shot up in the bed throwing Waverly off of it onto the floor.

"What the hell is she talking about Waverly?" Waverly gathered herself off the floor before she sat back on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean babe? We don't have anything to worry about. You're on the pill." She laughed it off as she scooted over towards Nicole on the bed.

"I'M NOT ON THE FUCKING PILL WAVERLY!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" Waverly's jaw dropped to the floor as Wynonna burst through the door.

"WYNONNA!!!!" Waverly screeched as she grabbed the sheet to cover herself and Nicole quickly.

"Whoooweee it smells like sex in here. Damn. Now, Waverly fucking Earp, please tell me the two of you idiots have been using protection this whole time." Wynonna had what looked like two owls staring back at her, just blinking their huge eyes at her over and over again. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You have got to be shitting me. You do know there, Red, that my sister's junk works right?" She peered her eyes at Nicole who just pulled the sheet up towards her chin, trying to hide under it more as she pondered the question. "RIGHT! NICOLE!" 

Nicole realized that's the first time she ever used her name, "I uhhh, well, I didn't, to be honest." She realized it never really crossed her mind in all of this time because she always thought of Waverly as a woman.

"Wait, what?" Waverly was offended. "Why on earth would you think that? I mean..well. *cough* I, uh, I mean. You've been, uh, well. Um. you know. Personal..Uh, up close and personal."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Waverly. It's called a goddamn blow job, she sucked you off, saw the undercarriage and still didn't think it worked, is that what you were getting at?" She was so over their bullshit at this stage.

"Yessss." she hissed at her sister's crass interruption. "I mean, honey, why did you ask me to..you know...every time? I mean, you know it came out and all."

"Because its fucking hot, Waverly. I didn't think it had anything in it. Just like mine doesn't have anything in it. I don't know. I just didn't think." Nicole was redder than her hair in the face and horrified to be having this conversation in front of Wynonna, she was horrified about having this conversation, period.

"I concur there, Red, it is hot, but you are fucking stupid for not thinking my hot ass sister's junk didn't work," she smirked.

"Wynonna, please stop calling it that, and please shut the fuck up. Can we have some privacy!. Please!" She was exasperated at this stage and knew Nicole was at her wit's end and most likely scared.

"Sure, but you have ten minutes and then me and you are going to the pharmacy to get some tests," with that Wynonna left the room.

Waverly moved to sit in front of Nicole and took her hands in hers, "Baby, look at me." Brown eyes met green, "I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I'm with you in this 100% okay? Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I am with you." Waverly smiled, hoping it conveyed to her all that she could since words were useless during that moment. It seemed to work as the tension in Nicole's shoulders seemed to drop and she shook her head, "Okay. Yeah, okay. I know you do." She leaned over and hugged Waverly tightly.

"I'm scared though,  Waves." She trembled in Waverly's arms. All Waverly could do was hold her and try to console her girlfriend.

"I know, honey, but I promise I will always be by your side, for as long as you want me. I love you, Nicole." They held onto each other tightly, rocking each other as Waverly tried to calm Nicole's nerves.

"HEY! You two better not be fucking again! Waves  get your ass down here." Wynonna screamed.

"I'm going to kill your sister. I just want that on record." Nicole deadpanned.

"Not if I beat you to it, baby." They both laughed before pulling away and kissing tenderly for a bit. Waverly hopped up and dressed, then leaned down to kiss Nicole's temple before leaving.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

 

\------ Sometime later

 

"Soooo, how many is that now?" Wynonna asked from the door frame, looking at the empty boxes on the floor and the tests sitting on the sink. Nicole was sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands and Waverly was leaning over the sink with her head slumped between her shoulders.

"16. It was 16 tests." Waverly let out with a sigh.

"Annndddd how many of them are positive?"

Waverly whipped her head up to stare at the ceiling before closing her eyes, shutting them hard. "16. 16 positive tests."

"Mmmmm. Welp. Looks like you're a straight shooter there, Kid." Wynonna clicked her tongue twice making finger guns at them. Nicole and Waverly both looked at Wynonna with death glares. Wynonna put her hands up in defeat. "What? Too soon?"

"Wynonna!" They both screamed.

"Welp, I'm off to get some whiskey, you two work it out." and just like that, she ran off down the stairs and out of the homestead.

Waverly walked over to Nicole and crouched down putting her hands on her thighs. "Honey, I know this is...well this is a lot." Nicole let out a huff. "Listen to me. I know it's a lot, but if you want to keep it, we will raise it together in your house. In our house. I mean...I know that's _really_ moving a bit fast, but it's something that happened and I don't regret it. I don't regret us, or anything that this crazy life has meaning when it comes to you, Nicole. I just...I just, I don't know, all of it just feels right. Well I mean a baby wasn't really something I was expecting, but if it's coming,  then so be it. I will love it just as much as I love you because it's ours. It's something that's a part of us. As crazy as that sounds, it all just makes sense to me. Because I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught." Nicole had tears running down her face because, of course, Waverly always knew what to say to her in these moments. She always knew how to get her to climb down off the ledge of her anxiety and just be. How could she not want it all with this incredible woman in front of her? It may be crazy, but what in life isn't. It's better to be crazy with her than without her any day.

"Okay baby, let's do this." Waverly's grin was all Nicole needed to know that whatever life threw at them that this was the right choice.

 

\----One year later----

It was a beautiful day in Purgatory, not a cloud in the sky. It was late July, so it was the middle of summer and as warm as this area of Canada was ever going to get. Nicole was bustling down the road in the mid-afternoon happy as could be because today was the one year anniversary, give or take a week, of her and Waverly. She wanted to celebrate it with her baby, make it extra special and she had just the right thing in mind to do it.

She pulled up to the homestead in her new silver Jaguar I-Pace HSE EV400. She may have had to give up the sports car being a new mother, but she was definitely not giving up her love of luxury cars. She parked and went to the back to open the door to her beautiful baby girl. She couldn't believe they went through with it in the end, but it has been an absolute joy the entire time. Moving in together, getting to know each other more, opening her own business as the apparently only lawyer in town, which of course her main client is her girlfriend and lots and lots of fantastic sex because...well she was already pregnant, so why not? Then when this gorgeous bundle finally came, she couldn't believe it, they made this gorgeous little girl with red hair and green eyes. She truly never thought she could love anything more than the love she had for Waverly, but then little Katie came into the world and her heart burst open.

She climbed the steps as she looked around the vast ranch with all of the beauty it held. Taking in the familiar smell of hay that reminded her of her love, and the sun that shone overhead that gave that sparkle to Waverly's skin. She turned and hummed thinking about when she would see her, anxious to kiss her even though she just made love to her this morning. God, she was in love and it was wonderful, she bit her lip to hold in her grin, just thinking about how much of a sap she's turned into. Rolling her eyes, knowing the one person that's about to open the door would annoy her endlessly if she knew what she was thinking.

Before she could even knock the door burst open. "Red."

"Earp."

"Is that my little princess? Come here and give your auntie a kiss. Aren't you so precious? Yes, you are. You're just a precious little thing now aren't you?" Wynonna grabbed the baby that was grinning from ear to ear, giggling at Wynonna's antics as she made little baby faces and baby voices. Nicole couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Boy if people only knew how the badass Sheriff Earp turned into a puddle of goo around babies."

"You shut your mouth around my niece, you hear. This is the first time I get to have her, you greedy wench," she spat.

"She's my baby, Wynonna!" Nicole huffed as she crossed the threshold closing the door, dropping all of the babies essentials on the dining room table in the kitchen as Wynonna continued to play with the baby.

"Semantics, Red. So is everything all worked out on your end?" She finally laid the baby against her chest to be able to look over towards Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm nervous about everything, but it's a happy nervous. I love her so much,  Wy. I can't believe it's been a year already. Everything is just incredible and I'm the happiest I have ever been in my life, it's crazy if I were to actually sit down and think about it."  She had the dopiest smile on her face as she thought of her life over the past year, looking off into nothing before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ugh! You guys are disgusting. You make "The Notebook" look bleak. But whatever, as long as Waves is happy, then I'm happy and you gave me this bundle of joy."

"Gee, thanks a lot Earp." Nicole huffed, crossing her arms in indignation.

"Oh, alright, alright. Jeez. I guess your cranky, hoity-toity ass is alright too. You're family now, Red, so that makes you okay in my book." Although it didn't seem like much, Nicole knew that had taken a lot for Wynonna to say, and somewhere in all of the insults, there was love there. They just smiled at each other before Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Alright now. Just get your skinny ass out of here before I kick you out. You have a date with my sister. Make me proud alright."

Nicole just shook her head, "Sure, Wy. I'll be by in the morning to pick her up, okay?"

"You will do nothing of the sort. I will expect you in the afternoon and that's that." She gave her a stern look that meant she was serious and all Nicole could do was chuckle.

As Nicole was on her way out the door going towards her car, she knew Wynonna couldn't leave it on a kind note, "and don't get pregnant!" Nicole shot her an evil look before Wynonna went into the house cackling, like always. Nicole just chuckled herself thanking her lucky stars for IUDs.

\---------------

Nicole headed back to the house excited to get her date with her baby started. Once there she grabbed what she needed eagerly, waiting for Waverly to get home. She went upstairs to get ready, meticulously picking out her outfit and putting on her makeup, fixing her now short fiery locks when she finally heard the door close.

"Babe, I'm home." She heard Waverly say as she squealed with excitement.

"I'm upstairs, honey." she sing songed, grabbing her purse. She heard Waverly bounding up the stairs knowing she would want to greet her.

"There you..oh!" Waverly stopped short at the door taking in Nicole's appearance. Her hair was much shorter now, which had two long strands on the sides where sideburns would be that went past her shoulders, yet the rest of her hair is only just past her ears that she styled to fluff back, looking almost like fire coming out of the back of her head. Her big brown doe eyes had a cat-eye eyeliner with pink eyeshadow around them with a darker shade of pink lipstick on her plump lips. She had on an all-red strapped dress that went mid-thigh paired with a matching red sash that matched the color of her hair. She had finished it off with black stocking and red flats because she had enough height on Waverly and was always considerate. "Wow! You look. Wow."

"See something you like, cowboy?" Nicole smirked as she threw her sash around Waverly, pulling her over to her so she could give her a sweet kiss.

"Oh yes. I very much do like." Smiling like an idiot, Waverly ran her hands up and down Nicole's sides, feeling the silky material of her dress and enjoying the view the little the dress covered.

"Alright, get ready and I'll meet you downstairs. Okay?" She gave her a quick kiss before leaving her to it.

Nicole was sitting on the couch when she heard Waverly come down the stairs, she turned to see her girlfriend and gasped. She had on dark brogues, black tight-fitting slack that had a high ankle,  a white button-down fitted shirt opened down to her abs, with a low fitting black vest to bring it together, of course, that defined her cleavage deliciously which was covered by an intricately designed bra that was meant to be seen. Her hair was slicked back and pinned in a ponytail and her eyes were devilishly smokey.

"You ready, Baby?" she said in a sultry tone.

"Oh yes, I am very much ready." Nicole stood up and took Waverly's hand as they went out the door into her SUV. They drove off with lingering touches and smirks, Nicole giving nothing away as to what was coming. Tonight was all planned out by her, at her behest and Waverly's disgruntledness. They soon came up to a car rental place with Nicole hopping out super quick before Waverly could utter a word, coming back with a car, and not keys.

"Hop in, babe!" Waverly had a very shocked face at the Jaguar F-Type Convertible her girlfriend pulled up in, however only slightly considering her girlfriend's taste.

"So you going to tell me why you rented this convertible?" She asks after she gets in the car and they drive off to their next destination.

"Baby, we're going to be moms for the rest of our lives, I want tonight to be us having fun and not thinking about that for a minute. What do you say?" Nicole cocked her head with a flirtatious smirk on her face. All Waverly could do was laugh as she interlaced their fingers together while Nicole sped off to the city.

They danced, they ate, they laughed, they kissed in alleyways, and street corners. To say the night was magical was an understatement. Nicole loved Waverly more than she could ever fathom. She was there for her in her dark times, being the light she needed to see the way back to a mended heart-a heart that now belonged to the most beautiful woman, inside and out, a perfect partner, her best friend, and a fantastic mom. As the night came to an end, there was only one thing left on Nicole's agenda. She pulled the convertible into a pasture and brought a blanket out to lay on the warm hood of the car.

"Come look at the stars with me."

Waverly thought it was a bit cheesy, but saying no to Nicole was never going to be on her mind, especially when she smiled at her like that. They sat under the stars for a little while before she noticed Nicole was being fidgety and looked nervous.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Waverly turned to Nicole, putting a hand on her leg, trying to comfort her. Nicole looked at her with a bit of a goofy grin before she grabbed that hand, kissing the back of it.

"Waverly, this past year has been a tornado." Waverly flinched at that thought, thinking it was negative. "A tornado of love." They both looked at each other and snickered a bit at the corniness. "Hey, don't laugh, I'm trying to be romantic."

"Hey, you're laughing too. Plus, you don't need to be romantic, I'm already yours." Waverly squeezed her hand and smiled.

"That's...um, welllll you see that's just it." Nicole took a deep sigh before collecting herself. "Waverly you have been...pshhh, like an unstoppable force to my heart. Ever since you walked in the bar that day, I just knew I was a goner for you, I just never had any idea just how far gone, heh. This has been the best year of my life that came with a whirlwind of change, but I wouldn't change any of it. In fact, I'd do it all over a million times because it came with a new family that I love more than I ever thought possible. And all of that....all of that comes down to you, Waves. I wouldn't be here without you. God, I don't know where I'd be really. It's not worth thinking about because I'm only meant to be here with you. Which is why I want this, forever." Nicole hopped off the hood of the car and bent down on one knee. "Waverly Allison Earp, will you marry me?" Nicole opened up a box that had her mother's ring in it. She knew she wanted to give it to Waverly early on in their relationship, but wanted to wait until after the baby was born. They both had tears in their eyes as Waverly jumped off the car into Nicole's arms, repeating yes over and over as they hugged under the stars.

"You know it's funny...I was going to wait till we got back to the house but..." Waverly pulled a ring out of her vest and presented it to Nicole. "Nicole Raleigh Haught, will you marry me too?" Nicole rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"Of course, dummy. I can't believe we had the same idea. Wait!? Did Wynonna know?"

"Oh, of course, she's known for a while now. I've been chewing her ear off for weeks on when to do it. She told me to wait for our anniversary. That it would make it special, and to do it at the end of the night when we got home. Why?"

"Ugh! That sneaky little bitch. Wynonna has known for a while with me too. I told her 6 months after we were together what I wanted to do. I mean, I guess all she really did was prolong the inevitable. I will get back at her because I can hear her laughing from here about this."

"Hey...babe, who cares. I mean, are you honestly all that shocked at Nonna? Besides, this really was the best night, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you, Nicole Earp." Waverly blushed hoping Nicole wouldn't be mad.

"You know, I do like the sound of that. I am all yours, after all, baby. I love you too, Waverly Earp." Nicole smiled before kissing her fiance's nervousness away. "Why don't we go home and make this engagement official, our way."

"Sounds good to me."

They drove off to their home to make love through the night as a couple, destined for the wonderful journey of love.

Red and her Hot Rancher.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may love smut, but I am a total sap. I believe in true love and soulmates. I blame the Princess Bride, lol. 
> 
> Also, if you noticed Nicole looks like a certain character from a certain graphic novel at the end...you would be correct. ;)  
> If you thought Waverly had a certain Cara Delevingne look, you would also be correct. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter- https://twitter.com/cre8iv_sparq


End file.
